Pokemon Vs MLP
by Robotrip3000
Summary: After the Wish Park incident in Pokepark, Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig are going to have to fight another Wish Park. But this time, it won't be so easy with ponies here and there. Can the four and the mysterious pack of ponies beat Wish Park and save thier world? What about Pokepark? Read it to find out! (Ran out of idea for the next chapter. Stuck on Hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig was ready for the big competion yet. The Pokepark Championship. Its been a month since the "hypnotizing cake and the evil ruler of Wish Park" and every pokemon was grateful for the four heroes. Oshawott had a promotion in his detective skills, Tepig became champion in the awesomeness tournament yet; The Tough Tournament of Wish Park, Snivy started to have weird feelings on Pikachu, and of course, Pikachu was allowed on the biggest championship yet: The Pokepark Championship. The four heroes were sitting on the Pokepark V.I.P seats and were very pleased with it. Emboar, the big fire pig pokemon, approach the four heroes. "Heroes. I hope you like your seats..." he said and bowed. "Thank you. Now...I want berries!" Oshawott said. All he received was a leaf slap on the back of the head.

"No need to be disrespectful! We are here to either be judge of the championship, or to fight to win." Snivy said in pokemon language. Pikachu was, most likely, very uncomfortable about this. He never judge a championship before. He only fight to win in the championship. Snivy, out of nowhere, just snuggled her head under his chin. Now he was very uncomfortable. "Oh look! The berries are here!" Pikachu said to calm his nerves. Lilligant, the short, slow, and weak grass-type pokemon, appeared with 50 berries. "Mmm! Those berries sure look delicious!" Tepig said, druling his mouth off. "Hey! Sharing is Caring! Don't eat the berries like you did last time." Oshawott mentioned. Tepig blushed at the incident that happened a week ago. He said sorry and shared ten with each of his friends, but an extra ten for Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled and ate the berries one at a time. Wait...was Snivy snuggling on Pikachu?! She quickly realise this and sat straight up like a pole. "Whats wrong?" Pikachu asked a little confused. "Nothing! I just like to sit up sometimes." Snivy lied...or did she? Pikachu just shrugged at her weird comment and went back on eating. What were these feelings that she had? Was it...no it wasn't! Snivy shook her head no at herself and sighed. "Attention every Pokémon!" Emboar said, trying to get everyones attention. They stop talking at looked at the huge big pokemon. "We are here today for two things! One, to congratulate the four heroes who saved us a month ago. And those four are...Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig for saving both Pokepark and Wish park." Emboar finished. The pokemon cheered for the four and they quiet after a few minutes later.

"The second reason were here today, is to prove our strength to see the strongest pokemon around. The last pokemon to last, will fight the four heroes. If that pokemon defeats the four, than they will be granted to be the best pokemon and receive respect. Now...the first round is a two vs. two match. It is Mankey and Serperior vs Scrafty and Swanna. The battle begins in a few short minutes." Emboar finally finished his sentence and everyone went right back to the talking mode. Pikachu was excited about the match...untill he got a strange but painful headache. "Pikachu...you ok?" Oshawott asked. "What?! Pikachu...What's wrong?" Snivy asked a little nervous. Wait...why _is _she nervous? Snivy shook her head again from the stupid feeling she had. Pikachu groaned in pain and let out a high pitch cry of pain. Then he saw...Zekrom and Reshiram together in a black and white background.

"Pikachu...we are here for a reason." Zekrom, a black winged legendary pokemon said first. "Yes. We are very sorry for interrupting your moment, but this is important." Reshiram , the white-winged legendary pokemon said. "We have just found out something that will shock you and your friends." Zekrom said. Reshiram sighed hoping Zekrom could say it for him, but he didn't. "Another Wish park is found in another realm. A realm full of...ponies. That Wish Park wasn't found when we saw the map. It appeared to be hidden in plain sight, and we need you and your friends to stop it. We will send a portal near you when it is time. Please, Pikachu, save them and save your friends." Reshiram finished. "Remember Pikachu, we might lose contact once you enter the world, so be ready for anything that might come after you." Zekrom finished. "We hope to see you soon." Reshiram said.

Pikachu woke up from the crazy dream and he smiled as the adventure was back. "Pikachu...what happened?" Tepig asked. "Wish Park is back being evil again, but instead of our world, its in another world." Pikachu said in glee. Besides going to Wish Park, this was the first time going somewhere he couldn't go. "When are we leaving?" Snivy asked a little confused. "When the time is right...or so I'm told." Pikachu admitted. Thats when a glowing cyan portal appeared right in front of them. "Aww. Do we _have_ to leave at the beginning of the championship?" Oshawott complained. The four, except for Oshawott, just rolled their eyes at his statement. As they walked through the portal they appear to be above some forest in the _MIDDLE OF THE SKY?! _

The four screamed and fell to their dooms. "Were all gonna die!" Oshawott yelled. "Wait...we need to land on something to break our fall!" Tepig screamed. "On _what?!_" Snivy asked. Pikachu was to scared to think of anything to land, unless...he had to do something dumb "Hold on to my tail!" Pikachu said. Snivy grab the two with her leaf and grab his tail. Pikachu learned something in a fight in SSBB (Super Smash Bros Brawl). He learned to land without pain. He had to peform the thunder storm without hurting his friends. "Thunder!" Pikachu summoned. A black cloud appeared and the lighting headed straight towards Pikachu. As Pikachu was close to land, the storm hit Pikachu's head instead of his tail, causing lots amount in pain in parts he didn't know he had. It stopped him in mid-air and the four fell a few feet to the ground.

Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig were the only ones okay...unless you count the pain in their bodies. Pikachu's vision was blurry untill his eyes shut without permission, making it a resting place in Dreamland. "Pikachu...you did it. You saved us...Pikachu?" Tepig asked. A few feet away was Pikachu in his sleeping state. "Oh no! Pikachu's dead!" Oshawott yelled in fear. Snivy quickly went over to his body and checked his pulse. It was beating...barely. "No, he's just sleeping. He needs to rest." Snivy said, sounding just like a nurse. Then a sound of footsteps were heard, and it was coming towards the four. "Protect Pikachu is our mission now." Tepig said. "No one is touching my buddy!" Oshawott said in anger. The footsteps were getting closer, the sound getting louder. "Get ready!" Snivy whispered. As it came in, it was unbelievable.

"Oh my! Are you ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my. Are you ok?" the pony asked. This pony was yellow with pink mane and tail. How weird. "Come on little critters, we need to fix this creature up." the yellow pony said, heading straght towards the big yellow mouse. "Oshawott?" the weird blue creature asked. "You can talk? Thats so _adorable!_" the yellow pony said in glee. She picked the blue creature up and stared at it like it was her own favorite toy. "Snivy!" the green creature yelled at the yellow creature. "Oh my! Can you all talk?" the yellow pony asked in curiosity. They all nod except for the sleeping yellow creature. "Well, we need to take you to Twilight. I never seen creature's like you before. But first, we need to fix this adorable creature." the yellow pony said, hugging the stuffing out of the sleeping creature.

* * *

**[Pony Language]**

About a few minutes later, they made their way to a cottage that was a little bigger than expected. "This is where I live. Any questiones before you get comfortable?" the pony asked. "Tepig?" the orange pig asked. "Yes, he will be okay. Um, if you don't mind me asking, whats your names?" the pony asked. As the three introduce their names, the pony smiled. "I'm so happy I can understand creatures I never heard of!" the yellow pony said in glee and made a sound so adorable you will die from it. "Snivy?" the green creature asked. "Oh...I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I forgot to introduce myself." the yellow pony apologise. "I'm Fluttershy and I love to take care of animals." the yellow pony said. As she finished, they went inside and put the yellow sleeping creature inside, letting it sleep on the couch.

"Okay, now why don't we get to know each other bet- Oh my Celestia! I forgot to introduce you to someone!" Fluttershy said and ran towards the back. Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott just shrugged at her as she came back. It was a bunny, but he looked a little angry for some reason. "Angel, this is Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott." Fluttershy introduce. The three waved at Angel, but he just looked away at them with a angry face. Oshawott whispered something to Snivy, and she just giggled at whatever he said. Probably about Angel. "Its getting late, might wanna get some sleep." Fluttershy informed. She yawned at brought Angel upstairs.

* * *

**[Pokemon Language]**

"Guess were sleeping on the ground." Oshawott said. "Well, good night guys. I wanna sleep and be prepared for anything thats happening." Tepig said. He just layed down on the floor and slept right under the carpet. "I guess we sleeping then. I'm sure Pikachu will wake up tommorow." Oshawott said, then slept next to Tepig under the carpet. She just stared at them like they were idiots...their were blankets right next to Pikachu. Snivy didn't want to sleep, something is preventing her from sleeping, what was it? Snivy looked at the sleeping idiots and then Pikachu. He looked so adorable asleep. Wait...what was she thinking?! Pikachu is just any other rare Pokemon in Pokepark. Why should she like him like that? But...you gotta admit, Pikachu looks kind of cute asleep. Snivy went to the couch and snuggled in as her head was beneath her chin.

Hey, if you had this chance, wouldn't you try before its gone? Snivy blushed at what she was doing. She would be really embarresed if she got caught, but she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted, is to be with him...untill this is over.

**[7 hours later]**

Snivy woke up first and wanted to go outside. She looked out and saw Fluttershy feeding her animals, guess she didn't wake up first then, and then she saw the sky. It was sky blue with a clear sky and a black hole thats big enough for anyone to see it. Wait..._A BLACK HOLE?! _It started while they were asleep! Snivy gasp and went towards Oshawott and Tepig. "Oshawott, Tepig, wake up!" Snivy said. Oshawott just did a yawn and Tepig eyes were sagged. Tepig's eyes were so sagged, you can see the bottom of the eye. "What do you want now?" Oshawott complained. "It's starting." Snivy said, pointing at the black hole that for some reason Fluttershy didn't see. "What?! But Pikachu didn't wake up yet...and I'm hungry!" Oshawott metioned. "Find the first weird statue first, then eat." Snivy ordered. "Bring Pikachu, just in case." Tepig said.

The two stared at Tepig like they shouldn't do it. "What? Do you really want Pikachu to wake up in a world full of ponies without a reason why?" Tepig metioned. "Right...I'll carry him and we find the weirdest statue in this town. Got it?" Snivy said. "Talk about push-y" Oshawott whispered to Tepig, making him chuckle a bit. Snivy carried him with two of her leaf tails as they walked out without being noticed.

**[Town: Unknown. Hours they have left: 240 hours.]**

"Found it yet?" Oshawott asked, just getting into town. Thats when everypony was crowding something. "Maybe." Tepig said. The three walked and some how made it without being noticed. The entrance was blocked with a rock showing a fire symbol on it. "Hey, thats me! Tell everyone to move aside." Tepig ordered. The two agreed but realise something. Fluttershy said they were adorable in this place, if seen, they will be hugged to death if they get caught. "I'll use leaf tornado. And you use whatever your attack is." Snivy said. "I have my shell, it holds my water boomerang. But how are we gonna do it without hurting anyone?" Oshawott asked. "My leaf tornado will just push them away or get dizzy. Throw your boomerang at someone who is really nervous." Snivy said.

Okay, lets see: A pony with a hour glass tatoo, confused. Three fillies that have blank tatoos: happy? A pony who is crossed-eyed: Nervous. Bingo! Oshawott threw his boomerang in the air as it came around. The boomerang hit they crossed-eyed pony and she screamed, "OH MY CELESTIA! THE ROCK HIT ME! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" They all ran like a stampede coming into someones house. "Huh. Guess I didn't have to do anything then." Snivy said. Tepig backed up, then rammed into the rock as it fell. "Come on, before they realise it was us." Tepig said. They all nodded and jump through the purple portal.

Lets go check on Fluttershy, shall we?

* * *

**[Pony Language]**

Fluttershy was care taking the animals as always. "LOOK OUT!" a voice cried out. Before Fluttershy even got to turn around, it crashed right into Fluttershy. It was a cyan pegasus with a raimbow mane. "Uh, hi Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy wimpered. "Fluttershy! Did you see the out-of-nowhere storm in the Everfree? Did you hear about the weird statue in the middle of town?!" Rainbow said. "What? But...how? Why?" Fluttershy tried to download the information, but all she downloaded was: What? Who? Why? How? Fluttershy now was scared of the information, especially the out-of-nowhere storm. It might have hit one of the creatures. That might have explained about the big yellow creature with four other creatures. Mabye she can talk about it later. "Well, we can go talk to Twilight about-" "Thats it! Fluttershy your a genius! Come on! Lets go see Twilight." Rainbow interupted Fluttershy and somehow pulling her without trying.

**[Town: Ponyville. Home: Twilight's Library.]**

"Rainbow! Can you slow down? If you don't mind?" Fluttershy asked, still trying to catch up with the fast cyan pegasus. "_Slow Down?! _You mean _Speed up?_ Than you are right." Rainbow twisted her words. Good thing the library was nearby because Fluttershy was going to past out from running. Rainbow collided with the door, almost knocking off its hinges. "Twilight!" Rainbow yelled. Twilight was reading her book as if she didn't hear it. "Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. She still read her book. Rainbow flew near her and said, "Boo!" but it didn't do much. All it did was caused her to read the book more. Fluttershy stared at Twilight, and then some ink. She wanted to see if she reacted with her stuff, so she poked it. And for some reason, it worked. It scared her out of her own book and onto her friends.

"Oh...hi girls. Whats up?" Twilight asked. "Are you serious? You didn't hear about some statue in the middle of Ponyville? The out-of-nowhere storm? None of that?" Rainbow asked, still in disbelief. Twilight just put a hoof on her chin, shrugged, and said, "Nope. Why? Is it important?" Rainbow just face-hoof and sighed in fustration. Fluttershy went to close the door, but an orange pony and a white unicorn burst in through the door, scaring the junks out of Fluttershy. "Twi! Ah heard that their some statue in the middle of Ponyville!" the orange one said. "Oh it was _horrible._ I even saw four weird creatures enter the thing. I mean, at first it was just a rock with a fire symbol on it, but now it's just a purple portal. Purple is an ugly color for a portal." the white unicorn said.

"Really? Rairty? Ah just don't understand your fancy color. But Twi...what we gonna do? Can't you use your s-mancy fancy magic to do something?" the orange one asked. "It's not fancy Applejack, its just magic. But we are going to find out about that portal Rarity metioned." Twilight informed. "We are?" a pink pony asked out of nowhere. Every pony jumped in fear, but then regained their calm. "Pinkie? How do you do that?" Twilight asked breathing heavily from the scare. "Do what?" Pinkie asked. "Nevermind. Come on. Lets go figure out what this is." Twilight said, failing from the question she asked. The main 6 ran towards the center of town as fast as they can.

Yay! Back to our Pokemon heroes.

* * *

**[Pokemon Language]**

**[Town: Wish Park. Hours: 220]**

Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, and sleeping Pikachu crashed onto the ground. "Are we there?" Oshawott asked. "Apparently, but why is it green?" Snivy asked. They expected the smoke in the backround to be purple and black, but they got green and white instead. "I kind of like this color. Looks nice." Oshawott admited. "Look! Other Pokemon!" Tepig said. He was right, their were other pokemon, but they were...dancing? "Why are they dancing?" Tepig asked. "Well...last time, before we met you, Pikachu had to do a dance contest and defeat a pokemon. Maybe thats why." Snivy ask. "Hey, yeah, your right! Maybe we have to do a dance contest...but who's gonna dance?" Oshawott asked. "Don't look at me, I can't dance. Maybe Snivy can." Tepig said.

Snivy blush from the idea and embarresment. The two made an evil grin as they liked the idea. "Oh! I'm so gonna get you two for this!" Snivy said. The two laugh as they went to the dance club. Once they entered, lots of pokemon were cheering for the one person who was dancing: Gothita. She looked at the four and was in anger. "You!" Gothita yelled. "You!" the three yelled back. "Take five." Gothita said to the dancer. He stop and music played in the club. "I see Pikachu won't be helping you this time..._Snivy. _To be honest, looks kind of cute asleep. Maybe I should...keep him." Gothita taunted. Snivy felt her anger rise as well as her blush. "Leave Pikachu alone Gothita. Pikachu saved us! And we will do the same for Pikachu." Oshawott said. "How about a fight? If I win, I get to keep Pikachu. If you win, then you need to fight my boss of this club. Deal?" Gothita asked. "Deal!" the three said.

They walked out of the club and on the battle stage. "Tepig is up." Gothita said. Tepig step in and Gothita just grinned.

**Gothita Vs Tepig**

**FIGHT!**

Tepig used a ground pound, making Gothita stumble a bit. He then use fire ram on Gothita, only to be hit by a rainbow beam from Gothita. It stun him, paralize him, he couldn't move. Gothita came up to him and hit him with a fist to the face. He fell back and gain control of his body, but was to weak to fight now. She came up and used the rainbow beam on him, making him groan in pain. "Thats cheating!" Oshawott yelled. Gothita stop using her rainbow beam on Tepig and turned around. "I learned something new...so its not really cheating." Gothita said in a school-girl-bully attitude.

**Gothita WINS**

"How did she win? She is the most easiest Pokemon to beat. And why is she being such a jerk right now?" Snivy asked. "I don't know. But if we don't do something, were doomed." Oshawott said. He was right, if Pikachu does not wake up soon, they might not make it. "Well? Who's next? Wanna know who next? Oshawott." Gothita taunted. Oshawott hated the way she called his name. As he went on the battle stage, his heart was nervous and in fear, but he was angry and protective.

**Gothita Vs Oshawott**

**FIGHT****!**

Oshawott grab his boomerang and threw it at Gothita. Gothita was hit at the back of her head, but it accidently caused her to shoot her beam. It hit Oshawott dead on the body. He slid backwards and so did his boomerang. He tried got up as quickly as he can, but only to be hit by the beam again. Pain was flowing through his body, but he got up anyway. He almost lost his grip to the ground, but he made it. "Your still going? I should finish you already, but I like to see you fail. You saw me fail, and I will do the same to you." Gothita said, sending another beam towards him. He barely dodged, but he did hit Gothita with his water boomerang. She fell face first, almost knocking her out. She slowly looked up...and grinned. This scared Oshawott to the bone. Was she planning this?

She flew upwards, then beamed him. As it struck, he tried to get up, but he couldn't get up. He was paralize by a cheater. He used all his strength to force his body up, but his body will not budge. Gothita went towards him, hovering above him, smiling. That evil smile made him angry. "Gothita! It's my turn." Snivy called. Gothita turned and smiled. "Fine. Oshawott lose this match though."

**Gothita WINS (By Default)**

**Gothita Vs Snivy**

**FIGHT!**

Snivy used her speed to get around Gothita. "Leaf Tornado!" Snivy shouted. An air with random leaves formed a big tornado heading towards Gothita. Snivy smiled at what she did, but she quickly realise that it failed. Gothita knew it was coming! But how? Snivy didn't know and she didn't care. She was not going to lose Pikachu. She used her leaf tail and it hit her...twice, dead center on the head. Gothita stumbled a bit from the attack, but Snivy had other plans. Snivy used her leaf tornado again, and it worked. It hit her and spun her dizzy. Snivy used her leaf tails to wrap around her and slamed her to the ground, then the nearest building. As she unwrapped, she heard someone moan in pain. Who was it? She turned, hoping it was Pikachu, but it turned out, it was just Tepig and Oshawott.

"Huh? Haha! I'm free! Woohoo!" Oshawott yelled at the air. "Did I miss anything?" Tepig asked. Then Snivy turned back to Gothita, which happens to be very angry with her. _"I WILL NOT LOSE TO THIS WEAK GRASS TYPE POKEMON!" _Gothita said. "I have been out...for seven minutes...and this is what happens?" Tepig asked himself. Gothita's beam some how became bigger and stronger because it hit Snivy badly in the stomach. She screamed in pain as it finished. Pikachu's body then electrecuted slowly...then rapidly. "Whats up with Pikachu?" Tepig asked very scared. "I don't know man. Whatever it is, we better back up." Oshawott said. Tepig agreed and backed up as far away as possible. Pikachu got up with his evil side. "Ugh, thank goodness that the good pikachu is out of the way. Now, its my turn." Pikachu smiled an evil grin.

**Evil Pikachu joined the battle**

A belt with spikes came and wrapped it around his nexk with a R-chain hanging from it. Then a hat was put on with a with the symbol R on it. A little extra of pikachu's hair was hanging out of a hat to make it look like its been that way. (go to Google and check up: Evil Pikachu to know what I mean.) Now, Gothita, I think we need to have a talk." Evil Pikachu said it so calmy, it would scare you. Well, it scared Gothita that Pikachu had changed and was way to calm for her. "I can easily beat you with just my tail, but I want to talk with the boss. If you don't get him, I will by force." Evil Pikachu said. "I-I can't! My boss will _kill _me!" Gothita said. "Fine...then _I _will kill you for him." Evil Pikachu. He uses Iron tail on Gothita, pushing her to the farthest building in Wish Park.

Gothita was to slow to even have the chance for Evil Pikachu when he used the rocket cannon he also learned from SSBB. He hit Gothita dead on the belly, than he used up-close electricity, causing lots of pain. Gothita screamed in agony and in pain as the electricity flowed through her body like leaving a baby with food for 5 minutes. "I'm going to ask _one _more time. I _want _to _speak_ with your boss!" Evil Pikachu said. Gothita rapidly nodded and ran inside the club. The three Pokemon came up after she ran inside. "Woah, you can do that Pikachu?" Tepig asked. "Pikachu? Who's Pikachu? I'm Rikachu you water eater. Wait...you mean? Oh, you meant me Pikachu. Yeah, he's gone. Far to gone if you ask me." Evil Pikachu said. "Well then, _Rikachu_, how did you do that?" Oshawott asked again. "I'm an electric-type Pokemon you idiot! Only I can hit her with my power strength and tail." Rikachu manage to said in anger rather than in fighting-anger.

"Speaking of strength, where is stupid goth emo girl." Rikachu asked impatiently. "You called?" a weird grey-ish with candles as hands goth Pokemon asked. "Chandelure. You look more stupid than I remember. Was it because your minions, or was it because you suck at fighting." Rikachu asked. "Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!" Chandelure laughed. "What so funny you big fat head?" Rikachu asked. "It's funny how you try to insult me with your insults, and your failing badly my good sir!" Chandelur chuckled. "You won't be laughingwhen I shove that fat head of your's right up your-!" "Enough. Let's just fight, like gentlemen." Chandelure interupted. "And I fight Snivy." Gothita said coming from behind of Chandelure. "You won't get away with this!" Snivy said.

**Chandelure and Gothita Vs. Rikachu and Snivy**

**FIGHT!**

* * *

**Do you really think I would just start the awesome battle with a cliffhanger? YES I WOULD! Anyway, I got a couple of comments and I have to say, I completely agree with the Oshawott x Snivy thing. But I kind of like Pikachu x Snivy a little better. And just for fun, I'm gonna make Spike a little jealous of Pikachu.**

**Spike: You wouldn't dare!**

**I WOULD! Trolololololo!**

**Spike: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do to make me jealous.**

**Fine, since Spike wants a spolier, it involves Rarity.**

**Spike: I'm gonna burn you so bad!**

**Do that...and I will kick you out of the story on the next chapter...and you might burn my computer O.o**

**Spike: Ugh...FINE! But can I at least have some powers?**

**SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPETER!**

**Spike: But you didn't answer my-**

**Pinkie: Spike! Be patient for chapeter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup People! I'm am back for more of this Pokemon and MLP stuff. In case you're wondering, the only reason why I put the title Pokemon Vs. MLP is because soon...they will fight each other. Okay? By the way, put a baby dragon in a cage and leave it there for a few days...gets very angry...and hungry. But I fixed it with duck tape. Tape always work...and so does pizza. Mmm...pizza. Mmm...need to watch more Futurama and Family Guy. Oh! And for the fans who read the story, I will give them a very cool Whatever it is Vs. MLP picture. And I will try my best to find it. Though I might be kicked out for putting links in the fanfic, I might think about. By the way, for any of you Pokemon fans, I will make their own moves. I'll make it up as I go. Sorry. By the way, most of the time, I have a big screen on the computer. So sorry** **for**** the big paragraphs. Now lets start the story shall-**

**Pinkie: How about a dare?**

**Okay...what is it?**

**Pinkie: I bet you 10 bits that by the time you check back..their will be 200 people who read this fanfic.**

**YOUR ON! Oh...enjoy the show...er...story. See you at the end.**

**Spike: You still didn't answer my-OH COME ON! Fine...at least I get to be in the story.**

* * *

**[Pokemon Language]**

**Chandelure and Gothita Vs. Rikachu and Snivy**

**FIGHT!**

Snivy was the first to attack. She used leaf tornado on Gothita as she somehow dodged it. She then used her Rainbow beam on Snivy and manage to miss like she did last time. Snivy used her long leaf tails and manage to get a few hits on Gothita. Snivy jumped in the air dodging Gothita's sudden beam and used her leaf tail to hit her again. Only to miss and Gothita striking her with her beam. Wait...her beam wasn't rainbow...it was yellow. That was a paralyzing beam! Snivy fell to the ground, but couldn't move. Gothita walked up to her and smiled. Snivy was breathing heavily in fear. Gothita just walked over to her, then smiled. Out of nowhere, an crazy amount of force just forced her aside. Now, Snivy was able to move again. She looked and saw Rikachu who smiled and went back to his battle with Chandelure.

She thanked Rikachu for the close save and went back to fighting the goth Pokemon. She used her leaf arms that came from her neck and slapped the mess out of Gothita. Gothita fell side ways, but was very angry. How Snivy could tell? Her body language. Gothita used a power screech on the leaf-type Pokemon. It was so loud, the Pokemon from the dance club came to see whats going on. Well, to Snivy, it's like she lost her hearing. Snivy used leaf storm to block off Gothita's attacks untill her hearing was back. So many leafs splashed into Gothita's face that she momentarily lost her sight. Snivy's hearing was back just in time for Snivy to use her leaf arms on her. She was slapped, picked up, and dropped head first.

Meanwhile, Rikachu was having fun going easy on this Chandelure. "Are you really trying Chandelure, or are you just weak on your old age?" Rikachu teased. Chandelure just laughed. "I'm not even trying you weak Pichu!" Chandelure teased, calling him a level 5 Pokemon. "How about we actually try old man?" Rikachu asked. "Are you sure? If I do, you just might lose." Chandelure said, shooting fire out of his candles. Rikachu dodge it with ease and said, "Sorry, I don't speak suckin'- place Grandpa." Pikachu said. This ticked off Chandelure and he spun like a ceiling fan, heading towards Rikachu. Unlike the goth Pokemon, Rikachu powered up his Electric Rocket that he learned from SSBB. He used his electricity then he fired at the spinning chandelier. Rikachu easily won when his head hit dead flat in the face of the chandelier.

Chandelure stumbled back as he was a little dizzy. Pikachu used his electric ball and aimed it at Chandelure. It made a loud boom and smoke appeared to make the battle look awesome. "Thats what you get for calling me Pichu." Rikachu said. When the smoke disappeared, Chandelure tried to get up, but his strength was only enough for him to barely float. He fell back and was knocked out cold.

**Rikachu and Snivy WIN!**

"Woah...that. Was. AWESOME! You have to train me to be _that _good!" Oshawott said. Then a gang of Pokemon crowded Snivy and Rikachu. "How did you do that?" "You have got to show me that!" "I LOVE YOU!" so many people were saying so many things at once that the two fighters couldn't keep up. "Oshawott! Tepig!" Snivy called out, "Ring the bell!" Oshawott and Tepig nodded and ran towards the bell. Tepig rang the bell and it made a laluby. It calmed the gang of Pokemon and the two fighters snuck their way out of the crowd. "Good job." Oshawott said, giving a slight punch on the arm to Rikachu. "Its no big deal." Rikachu said. Then his body was swarming of electricity, giving Rikachu lots amount of pain. "Well, at least I got to fight." Rikachu said in pain. "Rikachu! What's wrong?" Snivy asked a little scared. "Just...lets...go...through...the portal mate." Rikachu said between breathing of pain. He had the energy to get up, but another source of electricity went through his body.

"I hope you like me changing, because Pikachu, is returning." Rikachu said, only to fall to the ground. Rikachu was knocked out cold, but the collar and hat disappeared. "I guess Pikachu is back." Oshawott said, still in confused mode. Pikachu slowly woke up and was really confused. "What I missed?" Pikachu asked, scratching the back of his head. "You mean, you don't remember the fight?" Oshawott asked. "What fight? How long was I out? How did we get into Wish Park?" Pikachu asked, but Snivy cut him off before he asked anymore questions. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but you will be very surprised behind that portal." Snivy said, pointing to the blue portal that was in front of them. "...How did we get near the portal?" Oshawott asked. "Lets just go through before we do anything more impossible." Tepig said.

**[Location: Ponyville. Hours: 219]**

As they went to the portal, it was _WAY _to bright for him. "My eyes!" Pikachu said, then rubbing his eyes. "Exactly what I said." Oshawott mentioned. As Pikachu's eyes came focus, a pack of ponies came to view. Except they were...running? Towards them? What did they do? "Hey look! It's Fluttershy!" Oshawott said. "I hope she has berries!" Tepig said, still thinking about berries that he was promised before he left to Ponyville. As they came closer, the three were excited. What? You thought I was gonna say four? Don't you remember Pikachu was still out cold? Pikachu got in his defense stance and got ready for their attacks. "Don't worry Pikachu, their harmless. Besides, if they wasn't, we could just beat them up." Oshawott said. As they closer, the more Pikachu didn't trust them. He may have forgotten what happened, and that he was a little hungry, he would still protect his friends from these...horses?

Hope he is ready for whatever is happening.

* * *

**[Pony Language]**

As the main 6 got closer, he saw...for creatures? "What are they?" Rainbow asked. As she got close to the green creature, it stared back at her. "I don't know what you are, but you're gonna have to move bud. Or else I will by force!" Rainbow said, trying her best to scare them. Sadly, the yellow mouse jumped in front of her and scared Rainbow. How weird is that? "Rainbow! Be nice to these creatures! We don't know how strong they are." Twilight said. "Fluttershy, can you try to understand these creatures?" Twilight asked. "I'll try." Fluttershy lied. She knew she could understand her, but she had to play along with it. "Uh, hello. Whats you name?" Fluttershy asked the yellow mouse. "Pikachu!" it said the most cutest way possible. They 'aww'ed at its noise and they regained their focus. "It could talk?" Rainbow asked scared. "Yes and no. Thats the only way they _can _talk. They say their names. I don't know how they understand it, but they do." Fluttershy said.

"Well, if you excuse us, we need to see this portal." Twilight said, but was blocked off by the four. "Can you please move?" Twilight asked, but they didn't budge, they just made the "No we won't move" face. She didn't have time for this! She used her magic and gently sent them aside. Once she continued, she was strucked by something strong. Something...cloudy. Like a storm, but with 100 bolts. She screamed in pain as the yellow mouse was yet ready to fight.

Rainbow just got up in the yellow mouse face and yelled: "Your gonna be sorry that you hurt my friend!" But then something got her by the tail. "Now Rainbow, you can't hurt these fellas without me." Applejack said, also getting ready to fight. Here we go.

**Rainbow Dash and Applejack VS Pikachu**

**FIGHT!**

Rainbow flew close to the yellow mouse, but it easily dodged with a quick flash to the right, making Rainbow crash to the ground. Applejack tried to use her rope, but it missed by a few inches. How did she miss? Well, because of the failed attack, the yellow mouse's tail turned yellow to shiny iron. It blinded Applejack, making her lose focus. The yellow mouse jumped towards her and spun as his tail collided with her face. It was a critical hit! She flew back towards Pinkie as she got upset. "No one hurts my friends!" Pinkie yelled.

**Pinkie joined the fight!**

Pinkie used her party cannon at the yellow mouse, but failed when he used his iron tail to pushed the cannon towards her. The cannon blew confetti at Pinkies face and eyes as she begged for mercy. Rainbow got up from her attack and charged at the yellow mouse. It spun on the ground, making electricity from it. Rainbow caught her self in it and she as well spun around with him. Once the yellow mouse was done, Rainbow collided with Pinkie and Applejack.

The yellow mouse came towards them and used Thunderbolt at the three. They cried in pain as they were electricuted. Out of nowhere, a magical purple blast hit the yellow mouse. "No one hurts my friends!" Twiligt said.

**Twilight joined the fight!**

Then a fire was struck towards her, making her skin burned. "Tepig!" the orange pig yelled like he was a spartan.

**Tepig joined the fight!**

Tepig charged at the unicorn and blew his fire at Twilight. Like his nose was a...flamethrower! She cried in vain and mercy to stop, but the orange pig just wouldn't stop. "Pika!" the yellow one said. "Tepig?" the ornage pig asked. The yellow mouse pointed at the four and shook his head. "Tepig..." the orange pig said guilty. "Pikachu!" it said. They hugged and they looked at the four.

Wait...theirs only two. Pinkie and Twilight. So where did...? "I got you now!" Rainbow said out of nowhere. Pikachu was scared out of his skin as he shot a Thunderbolt at Rainbow. She screamed in pain and fell right in front of Pikachu. "Hold still you vermon!" Applejack said as she used her rope to trap them both. It succeded when it wrapped around Tepig and Pikachu. "Looks like Ah win." Applejack smirked.

What she didn't know, was that Tepig was a fire pig, so he burned the rope and looked at Applejack. "Uh oh." Applejack said to herself. Tepig burned the junk out of Applejack as she screamed in agony. As Tepig stopped, Applejack had burnt marks on her forelegs, cheeks, and hat. A magical purple aura surrounded the two and they couldn't move a muscle. "Heh heh!" Twilight giggled. "Snivy!" the green one said.

**Snivy joined the fight!**

Snivy used the wind, picking up green leafs with it. It made a leaf tornado! She used it on Twilight, whiched hurt and pushed her away from the fight. The aura disappeared and Tepig and Pikachu fell to the ground. "Oh...man. What do we do? How do we win?!" Rainbow asked Applejack. "Ah don't know. But these critters sure put up a fight." Applejack said in pain. "Girls, I think I have and idea." Twilight said.

Twilight used her magic and picked up the three, and they couldn't move at all. "Now girls!" Twilight yelled. Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie ran towards the three creatures as they trembled in fear. Then something hit them, something...wet. "Oshawott!" the blue said happidly.

**Oshawott joins the fight!**

He used a water beam and pushed the four away from his friends. Then they all dropped to the ground. "Pika!" Pikachu said happidly. "Oshaott!" the blue one smirked. The four were exauasted from fighting the four, especially Pikachu. What kind of strength does he have? "We...can't...keep...fighting them. Their...to...strong!" Twilight said. "Yeah, and if we keep fighting, were gonna lose!" Rainbow said.

"Fancy pants and animal speaker can't fight. If Rarity fights, she will just complain. If Fluttershy fights, then she may get hurt." Applejack said. Its true, if they both get into the fight, then they are doomed. "Well then, I guess we lose." Twilight said. "Maybe once we become friends, we can have a party!" Pinkie said happidly. The four creatures got close to the other four and stared. "Okay, you guys win. We won't go in the portal." Twilight said in defeat.

**Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, and Pikachu WIN!**

But how are we gonna close it up Twi?" Applejack asked. Twilight put her hoof on her chin and thinked. As soon as she got an idea, the four creatures used their ability's to cover up the door. Wait, not to cover it up, but to _close _the door. The door sealed and it was locked up tighter than a prison stuck in a bank safe. "Cool. Not as cool as a sonic rainboom, but cool." Rainbow said. "Lets go to my house and study these creatures." Twilight suggested. The main 6, even the four creatures, nodded and headed towards the a huge tree.

**[Location: Twilight's Library/house. Hours: 219]**

As they got in Twilight's house, a purple dragon appeared. "Sup Twilight? Who and what are they?" Spike asked, pointing at the four creatures. Oshawott got closed up to his face and yelled his name. "Woah man, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a Pokemon." Spike said, backing up from the blue creature with his hands up. "Spike, you can understand them?!" Twilight said. "I guess." Spike shrugged. the orange pig came up to him and asked him a question. "yeah I'm fire type. But what is a Pokemon?" Spike asked. the green creature came up and said her name. "Oh, so they have to do that?" Spike asked. Pikachu was last, but he said his name. "Well, okay. Be right back with the sandwich." Spike said, then he walked to the kitchen.

The main 6 stood there dumbfounded, but at least they know they only speak with special abilities. "Well, that was...weird." Twilight broke the dumb struck group. Spike came back with the sandwich and took a bite from it. "Pikachu is so _cute!_" Rarity said, then picking up Pikachu and rapidly hissing him. My goodness. If you were there, you would of saw how her lips were aiming so bad that the wind had better chance of winning. Snivy and Spike were in anger and in jealousy. Okay, Spike the main 6 (besides Rarity) would understand, but Snivy? Whats up with her? As soon as Rarity was done, she put him down and Pikachu was covered with lip-stick. Plus he was dizzy, but to Spike and Snivy, it looked like he actually _liked _it. Though, Oshawott and Tepig thought it was funny. But Oshawott can't help but feel something for Snivy, what was it? I'm sure he will figure it out later.

"Pikachu!" Spike yelled. Pikachu turned towards Spike and asked what happened. "Me _and _you! One on one." Spike said. Guess its a battle. "Spike! You don't know what your doing!" Rainbow said. "I agree. Spike, stop what your doing, or know gems for you." Twilight tried to bribe. But failed badly when Spike completely ignored on what they said. Pikachu nodded about the battle. It's time to show what he can do.

**Pikachu Vs. Spike**

**FIGHT!**

Pikachu used thunderbolt to get the head start. Spike easily dodged this attack and used flamethrower. Pikachu used his electric teleport to dodge this attack. Pikachu then used rocket on him. Pikachu's head collided with Spike's stomach and he flew back towards the shelf, making a few books fall to the floor. Spike was kind of glad he didn't hit him that hard, or else we would of threw up by now. Spike got up slowly and used Jack hammer. He learned this while he and Rairty was digging for diamonds, untill the diamond dog accident. He missed and Pikachu used iron tail. The tail collided with Spike's face and he was soon dizzy. Pikachu used thunderbolt on him again and Spike was completely useless and weak. Pikachu used iron tail and...he missed?! Spike dodge the attack somehow and used Jack hammer. His tail hit Pikachu's back and it felt like boulders falling on your back and still able to move. Pikachu fell to the ground, only to use iron tail _again _and hit Spike's jaw. Spike flew backwards and hit another stack of books.

Somehow, Pikachu's strength just wasn't enough to put the dragon to sleep. He needed something, but what? Unless, maybe it wasn't Pikachu's strength, but it was speed. Pikachu used electric teleport to appear right above him and knock him out with his tail. Spike felt the impact and it felt like a timber wolf hitting you with its bare claws. Spike wasn't done yet, he was just warming up. Spike used flamethrower and he failed badly because of Pikachu's speed. _Forget this _Spike thought to himself. He ran towards Pikachu and was about to use every strength he got. Pikachu was glad he was coming his way. He formed a thundercloud above him and thunder hit his tail. Pikachu's tail was now absorbed with electricity. "Woah..." Rainbow said to herself. Pikachu needed to time this right. Spike was getting closer and closer untill they met face to face. Pikachu used his tail and Spike used his claws. They both was a few feet away from each other and they both breathed heavily.

One was going to fall. They didn't look back to see each others face, their bodies were facing away from each other, and they looked at the ground. Suddenly, Spike dropped to his knee's, and collapsed.

**Pikachu WINS!**

"Woah..." the main 6 said all together. "That was one intense battle." Twilight said, still staring at Pikachu. "Mighty fine strength he has." Applejack said like she was being controlled. "That. Was. AWESOME! More awesome than I have ever seen! Better than a sonic rainboom! Not better than the wonderbolts, but now its better than a sonic rainboom!" Rainbow said in glee. "This calls for a party!" Pinkie said happidly. "Not now, we must tell the princess." Twilight said. She _was _about to call for Spike, but realised that he needs some rest from the fight he did. So then she got paper, a feather pen, wrote, rolled the paper, put it in front of Spike, then it disappeared as it turns to magic and flew out the window. Pikachu was physically and emotionally tired from the battle. Then he had a strange headache. Wait...not strange...but _PAINFULL. _Pikachu fell to the ground and moaned in pain. " Pikachu! Whats going on?!" Twilight asked. "Should we take 'em to the hospital?!" Applejack asked in fear. "I don't know, I don't know!" Twilight feared.

Okay, battle is over...time for the Pokemon to speak.

* * *

**[Pokemon Language]**

Pikachu was now in a strange realm. The heck was this? Then he see's...Reshiram, Zekrom, and Darkrai? Whats he doing here? "Pikachu we have good news and bad news." Zekrom said. "Good news is that Darkrai here was able to extend your time there. From now on, every month there is an hour here. So you will have loads of time to explore and learn the place." Reshiram said. "Bad news is that Darkrai here has a twin brother. But his twin as a reason on why he was angry. Apparently, Pokemon gone extinct because of those foul ponies. They studied and test on every last one of them. Even the most lengendary and older than time itself.

"Please Pikachu, you and your friends must stop Twin Darkrai from destroying the town and this "Equestria" from him. If Equestria is under his rule, he might take over Pokepark as well. We will also send you berries every minute" Zekrom finished. "I agree. Since I have the power to make berries, I will give them to you. I hope you have fun there. Oh and someone might come and visit or live there with you." Darkrai said.

Pikachu was glad - wait...did he say _someone _is coming to live or visit him?! Oh my goodness I really hope it isn't...no...everything will be fine. Reader you don't have to worry who it is...yet. But I will give you a hint, its a girl, its a bunny, and it _hates _Snivy for taking Pikachu away from her. Figured out who it is? No? Good. Everything will be just fine.

Right?

* * *

**Okay! That was Chapter 3! I really do hoped you like that Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash VS Oshawott, Pikachu, Snivy, and Tepig fight. I am really glad for the people who supported me in this story, and I hoped you like this chapter.**

**Spike: How come you made me lose?**

**...What?**

**Spike: If Pikachu was real, he would of been afraid of me!**

**Pikachu: Pika!**

**Spike: Thats not true! I would of won!**

**This is what you get for argueing with me. Rarity likes Pikachu more!**

**Spike: At least I was awesome for giving Rarity a present.**

**Pikachu used his looks. So your statement is invalid.**

**Pikachu: Pika Pi!**

**Spike: I will win in this story and you know it!**

**Pikachu: Pika.**

**Spike: Why you little-!**

**Hey! No fighting while I'm trying to...ugh. Forget it. Ow! Not the leg man! Anyways, hoped you like the story, yada yada yada. I'll see you later. Wait...no what are you doing?! Don't hit that button! You will kill us all!**

**Machine: Self destruct in 10...9...8**

**Okay okay! Hurry up to the next chapter to stop the bomb! For those who read the story and chapter 4 isn't here, leave the story and wait untill Chapter 5 gets here to stop the bomb!**

**Machine: 5...4**

**Uh...BYE! Have fun!**

**Machine: 3...2...1...0. Self Destruct activated.**

**RUN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey...you stopped the bomb? Yeah...I'm kind of bored right now. So...From now on, I wil add how the main 6 went on there adventures, along with the Pokemon. First adventure? The Great and Powerful Trixe and the Ursa minor. Weird huh? I'm kind of sad too because I lost 100 bits...400 dollars in human language. Sucks. Now I'm broke!**

**Pinkie!: Aww, don't worry! I'll share 50 bits with you.**

**Really?**

**Pinkie: Yeah!**

**(Woohoo! I get 200 dollars back!) Thanks Pinkie. I owe you.**

**Pinkie: Great! You owe me my 50 bits I gave you.**

**...What? Are you serious?**

**Pinkie: Of course I'm serious silly!**

**(Great...now I lost my 200...again.) Man...that sucks. Just read the story before she steals anything else from me.**

**Pinkie: You also owe me those other times I helped you come up with these awesome Chapters.**

**READ THE STORY! Hurry!**

**Pinkie: And those other times...**

**Why are you not reading the story?! Read it!**

* * *

**(Pokemon Language)**

Pikachu found himself in the...hospital? What kind of sick joke is this? "Hey...he's coming to." a distance yet up-close voice said. "Pikachu?" a voice called. Pikachu was awake...kind of. His vision was blurry and he was tired to the core, but at least he's up right? When his blurry vision went away, three bubble breaking Pokemon was in his view. "AHH!" Pikachu screamed, then finding himself on the ceiling.

"Whats wrong? And how did you do that?" a purple dragon asked. "Spike? At least your not in my face." Pikachu said happidly. "Hey!" the three Pokemon said. "Pikachu?" a voice called outside the room. Then a purple pony walks in. "Spike?" Twilight asked. "Yeah Twilight?" Spike answered back. "...How did Pikachu end up on the ceiling?" Twilight asked. Wait...how _did _Pikachu end up onto the ceiling?

Pikachu realised he broke the Laws of Gravity and fell to the floor, perfectly landing on all four-s. "Oh hey, Pikachu! While you were asleep, Tepig taught me a few moves while uh..._you know who _was gone." Spike whispered to Pikachu. "Nice job Tepig." Pikachu said in amazement. "Why thank you. You were asleep for a week and...guess what? Some princess is coming to visit!" Tepig said. Pikachu was wide eyed, then happy. This was a good deal right here.

"What happened while you were asleep?" Oshawott asked. Pikachu explained that the legendary Pokemon extended their time so they can explore. He also explained that apparently that Darkrai has a twin brother and he is angry, plus they also get food! "Yeah, we got the food as soon as you past out. We would save you some food, but orange pig here ate it." Oshawott said a little angry.

Tepig blushed in guilt and ashamed. "Well, its ok. Lets go!" Pikachu said. "Spike, what did Pikachu say?" Twilight asked. "He said: "Lets go!"" Spike said. Twilight rolled her eyes playfully and they all left the hospital.

Out of nowhere, two fillies past through them like hawks, taking Spike with them. From far away, the four Pokemon and Twlight couldn't hear junk! But as they got closer... "W-woah! Snips! Snails! Whats going on?" Spike asked. The two fillies made a full stop, making Spike fall back. "Haven't you heard? Their is a new unicorn in town!" the ornage tall filly said. "Yeah! They say she's got magical powers than any other uncivorn, EVER!" the small yet fat filly said.

Magic? They have _magic _here? Since when?! The Pokemon never heard of this?! Have you?! Well, maybe...since when was their _magic_? "Really?" Twilight asked, sounding a little disappointed. "Where is this unicorn?" Twilight finished. "Oh, she's in Town Square! Come on!" Snails said. The Pokemon were in deep confusion. "Uh, have you guys heard of magic before?" Spike asked the four Pokemon.

The four shook their heads sounding a little confused. "Oh, come on then." Spike said. They followed untill they got to town square. "Come one! Come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" the voice said. A puff of smoke appeared and a cyan unicorn appeared on the stage. "Neat." Tepig said in amusement. "You guys never heard of magic before?" Spike asked them. They shook their heads and they stared back at the stage.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" Trixie says. Pikachu wanted to yell out "BOO YOU SUCK!" but he couldn't because they might get caught. She wasn't showing anything awesome at the moment, so why bother to show up? All of a sudden, flames, fireworks, and lights flickered through the stage.

_Now _its getting good. This is awesome! "My, my, my. What boasting." Rarity said not amused. "Come on. No pony's as magical as Twi- Twi- Twi- Ohh!" Spike couldn't finished as he blushed right next to Rarity. Whats up with him? "H-hey, Rarity, I, Uh-MUSTACHE!" Spike yelled and disappeared from Rarity. Okay, lets see: Strange emotions, blushing, found his excuse which really wasn't. Answers: He has a crush!

Oh, the four Pokemon laughed at what he did. But they queit down because the four were way to adorable for Poke -uh- Pony eyes. No need to get caught right? "There's nothing wrong with being talented. Is there?" Twilight asked. "Nothing at all. Excepting when someone goes around showing it off like a school filly with fancy ribbons." Applejack said. What do they mean? Its just magic.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does _not _make one better than the rest of us." Rarity said, a little more angry. Twilight went from curious to depressed mode just like that. "Especially when you got me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow said. Applejack stared at her like she used the _wrong _words. "Uh, I mean - Yeah! Uh, magic schmagic! BOO!" Raibow boo-ed then turned to AJ, who was still upset with her.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have some naysayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie?" Trixie asked, then continued. "Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?!" Rarity was now going to speak. "Pshh. Just who does she think she is?" "Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is - " Spike was interuppted when Twilight said: "Spike, shh!" Then Twilight went to go talk with Spike behind the crowd.

Then more awesome fireworks happened on the stage. "Man, I'm way more awesome then her!" Oshawott said. "Hold on, were _all _awesome. We could beat her using Snivy here." Pikachu motivated. Snivy blushed and went on the "Why thank you" stage. "Y-you really think so?" Snivy asked. "Yeah! You are the the quickest pokemon I know." Pikachu admitted. Snivy blushed even more, but not enough to hide it from Pikachu.

"Not to metion hot-headed." Oshawott said to Tepig. They both chuckled loud, but queit enough for Snivy to not hit them. All of a sudden Rainbow zoomed in the stage a little fustrated. "So _Great and Powerful _Trixie, What makes you think you're so awesome anyway?" Rainbow asked. Trixie giggled at her stupidity and said "Why, only the Great and Powerful Trixe has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" Trixie said and a firework showed a huge bear that the Pokemons eyes have to move it just to see the entire thing.

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Puffington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in and, with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave Deep within the Everfree Forest!" Trixie finished. So thats what the forest was called when Fluttershy found them? Seems legit. "Well, that settles it. Trixie _is _the most talented, most magical, most awesome unicorn in Ponyville." Snailes said. "No! In all of Equestria!" Snips said.

"Idiots." the four Pokemon said together a little annoyed. "How do _you _know? You didn't see it!" Spike justified, "And besides, Twi - Hmph? Hmm!" Spike's mouth was zipped...litterally. "They can do that?" Oshawott asked. "Apparently." Pikachu confirmed. Trixie giggles at their comments. "It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers - Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." Trixie says happidly.

Well, in the audience, no one said junk! All you heard was crickets chirping. Wow, a boasted pony who recieves no comments? Cool story bro'. "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?" Trixe asked. She giggled and continued. "Well then, I here-by challenge you, Ponyvillians - Anything you can do, I can do better." Trixie confirms. She looks at the crowd, but does not see the Pokemon.

"Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixe destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived?!" Trixie asked. The fireworks flew out into the sky once again to impress the Pokemon. "You guys are impressed. huh?" Twilight asked them. The Pokemon nodded and cheered once again, but not heard from the crowd. Spike un-zipped his mouth and begged for mercy.

"Please! She's unbearable! You got to show her! You just got to!" Spike begged "There's no way I'm gonna use my magic now, Spike, especially since -" Twilight was cut off by the boatsed pony. "Hmm. How about...you?" Trixie pointed at Twilight.

Twilight shaked in fear as if she didn't like the idea. "Well, how about it, hmm?" Trixie mocked and asked. The Pokemon were getting very angry about this, but no need to fight a civilian. "Is there anything _you _can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?" Trixie asked Twilight, then faced Applejack. "Well, little Hayseed?" Trixie asked. "That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!" Applejack said.

**Talent contest! A.J. VS Trixie!**

**Applejack Goes First!**

"You show her A.J.!" Spike told her. "Can your magical powers do _this?_" A.J. asked. She spun a random rope out of the blue into the air with her tail. Then she spun it onto the ground. She jumped through the spinning rope like a jump-rope, threw the rope to an apple from long distance, caught it! She pulled it back with her tail and ate the apple as it landed in her mouth. "Mmm Hmm! That was great! Top that missy!" Applejack taunted. The crowed cheered and Trixie giggled.

**Applejack's Rating: 8/10. Good score!**

**Trixie's Next!**

"Oh ye' of little talent, watch and be amazed at the magical of Trixie." Trixie said. She took off her hat and used her magic. All of a sudden, the rope act like a snake! The first end was swaying side to side, hypnotising the farmer. The second end reached the apple and shoved it in her mouth as the first end wrapped around her legs and tilted her up-side down, making her look like a pig being served in a restraunt. The crowed cheerd at her talent.

**Trixie's Rating: 10/10. Perfect Score!**

**Trixie Wins!**

Applejack had to limp her way back off the stage. "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie Prevails." Trixie said. "There's no need to go strutting around snd showing off like that!" Rainbow yelled at Trixie. "Oh?" Trixie questioned sarcasticly. "Yeah! Thats _my_ job!" Rainbow said.

**Talent contest! Rainbow Dash VS The Great and Powerful Trixe!**

**Rainbow goes First!**

Rainbow flew to the nearest windmill and spun onto it. After she was done, she dashed through at least five or six clouds. Once she made it to the sun, she absorb the heat. Once she had enough heat, she dashed through the same clouds, making rain come out. She spun onto the windmill again, but with rain. Once she was done, she made the rain follow her onto the stage. She was hit with rain, but made a small rainbow above her.

**Rainbow's Rating: 9/10 Good score!**

"They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothing." Rainbow said. The crowed cheered at the awesomeness. "When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is "Loser"." Trixie said.

**Trixie's next!**

Trixie used her magic, pointing at the rainbow, The rainbow spun around Dash like a tornado, making her very sick. Once the tornado was done, Rainbow didn't look so good. "I think I'm...gonna be sick." Rainbow said.

**Trixie wins! (By Default!)**

"Seems like any pony with a "Dash" of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie." Trixie said, then making a storm cloud appear, crashing on Rainbow. Rainbow shrieked in fear and flew away. Every pony was laughing at what Trixie did, even the Pokemon. "What we need is another uniicorn to challenge her, someone with some magic on her own." Spike said, pushing his elbow on Twilight.

"Yeah! A unicorn to show _this _unicorn who's boss!" Rainbow said, appearing next to Twilight. "A real unicorn-to-unicorn tussle!" Applejack said, agreeing on Dash. "Uh..." Twilight couldn't finish when Rarity showed up.

"Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace." Rairy said. "Ohh! Whats the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?" Trixie taunted. "Oh...IT...IS...ON!" Rarity said, making this scene a dramatic scene.

So this is who she is? A Poke-uh...pony who is afraid to get a hair out of place? Reminds me of a Pokemon just like that. "You may think you're tough, with all of your so-called powers, but there is more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than muscle." Rarity said, using her magic to pick up a the curtain. "A unicorn needs to have style." Rarity said. The blanket rolled around her and she all of a sudden change to beauty.

"A unicorn's not a unicorn without grace and beauty." Rairty said. Trixie stared, but then a troll face appeared on her face. She used her magic to doing some devastating. "Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her." Spike said to the Pokemon, "She's strong. She's beautiful. She's -" Spike was cut off when the magic was done. Every pony and the Pokemon gasped at what Trixie did.

"QUICK! I NEED A MIRROR! GET ME A MIRROR! What did she do to my hair?! I know she did something terrible to my HAIR!" Rarity complained.

"Nothing."

"It's fine!"

"It's gorgeous."

"Its green." Spike ruined the calm meter. Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack looked at Spike with anger. "...What?" Spike asked. Rarity gasped at the color. "No. Green HAIR?! Not green hair! Such an Awful, AWFUL color! AAH!" Rarity screamed and ran through the - woah...what did she just say?! Oh no she didn't! Snivy is gonna have a _long _talk with the green-hating pony. "What? What did she just say about _green? _I am going to have a chat about it with Rarity." Snivy said.

The three othe Pokemon scooted away from the angry green-type Pokemon and stared back at the stage. "Well Twilight, guess it's up to you." Spike said. The pokemon nodded their heads in agreement, but Twilight wasn't so sure about it.

"Come on. Show her what you're made of." Spike said, shoving his arm onto Twilight's leg. Most of the ponies stared at Twilight and she was...do ponies sweat? "What do you mean? I'm nothing special." Twilight tried to re-asure, but Spike countered attacked.

"Yes, you are You're better than her." Spike said. "I'm not better than anyone" Twilight said, but now Trixie joined the arguement party. "HA! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on. Show Trixie what you got. Show us _all._" Trixie said with a devious smile.

Twilight was now in fear mode. "Who, me? I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville - no powerful magic here. I, uh - I think I here my laundry calling. Sorry, got to go!" Twilight said and zipped faster than the speed of sound.

"Twilight?" Spike said in shock. "Forget this! I'm going up there!" Pikachu said, but something stopped him from going up there. "Were not here to hurt civilians unless needed. _Remember?_" Oshawott said, holding his tail behind.

"Let me go." Pikachu said, getting more angry. "Calm down man. Were not suppose to get caught untill the princess gets here." Tepig said. "I said, _LET ME GO!_" Pikachu said, making a spike neckalace appear with an R shape hanging from it and a black hat with a R symbol.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but we can't! I wish we could help...you know." Oshawott said. But then he got a full look at Pikachu. Wait...did I say Pikachu, I _meant _Rikachu. "I'm not Pikachu anymore! I'm Rikachu, and don't forget it water breath-er!" Rikachu said angridly.

"Oh shoot." Oshawott realised. "H-hey! Rikachu's back..." Tepig said in fear and forced a smile. "The heck I am! And I'm gonna teach this animal a lesson!" Rikachu said, forcing himself on stage. Oshawott pulled on his tail, but was to weak to even pull him back, so the other Pokemon's had to grab his tail.

"S-stop Rikachu! I promise that you can beat her up later!" Oshawott said. This put Rikachu in a full stop. "Promise..._promise?! _I don't do..._promise! _Its either now...or never!" Rikachu said with full anger. "Please?" Snivy asked. Rikachu just stared at Snivy like she wasn't the birghtest.

"Please?" Snivy asked again. Rikachu stared again. "Looks like we can't break the guy. Even with Snivy's please. We need something else." Oshawott whispered to Tepig. "Um...sleep mode?" Tepig asked. "Sleep mode activated!" Oshawott whispered out loud.

Oshawott walked over to Rikachu's shoulder and held out his hand...in the air. "What are you doing knuckle head?" Rikachu asked. Oshawott pinched Rikachu's shoulder soft spot and Rikachu stared. "You...are an idiot. You know that?" Rikachu said. "I agree. What are you doing?" Snivy asked.

"I thought putting him to sleep would work." Oshawott admitted. "Lets just catch up with Spike." Snivy said. They nodded except for Rikachu and followed.

* * *

**(Pokemon Language)**

"Spike!" a voice called. Spike turned around and saw the four Pokemon. As they appraoch, Spike smiled. "Hey guys, whats up?" Spike asked. "Not good. Pikachu is on his...uh...bad side." Snivy said. "Bad side? Reminds me of Discord." Spike said.

Snivy stared at him with confusion. "I tell you later. But how bad can he possibly be?" Spike asked. Out of nowhere, an smack came across to the face and Rikachu smiled. "OW! What was that for?!" Spike asked. "Shut it flight-less dragon! I'm in charge untill when I say its over! Got it?!" Rikachu yelled in his face.

Spike nodded in fear. "Well, lets go to Twilights. Its getting late." Tepig said. He's right. Its dark and they are walking home.

"RRRRUUUUNNNN!" A voice said. Spike and the four pokemon turned around to see two fillies running past them, but then they came to a stop. "Cool Who's he?" Snips asked, pointing to the evil yellow mouse. "The green's one better." Snails said. "Nuh-huh!" Snips said. "Yeah-huh!" Snails said getting angry.

But what stopped them was a monsterous roar. "Never mind! Come on!" Snips said, then running into the same direction. "Wait for - OOF!" Snails said, but was tripped by Rikachu's tail. Rikachu made a soft evil chuckle at his failure.

"Thats mean. You shouldn't of tripped him!" Tepig said. "_What _did you say?" Rikachu said, getting into Tepigs face. "I said that we should get him. Right? Hehe.." Tepig tried to reprahse his words.

Rikachu stared down into Tepigs eyes untill Tepig was forced to curl up into a ball. "Fine. But I'm to lazy to catch up to that fat ugly filly. Keep walking." Rikachu ordered. "Yes Rikachu." they all said.

A large foot came out of the woods and it made a roar. "Can a foot _roar _that?!" Oshawott asked, turning to the forest in fear. "Its not the foot you knuckle head! Its that ugly blue bear!" Rikachu pointed.

It was a blue-glowing star bear who apparently was ticked off. His monstrous roar was able to push back the Pokemon and Spike...wait...how come Rikachu didn't move an inch? "Rikachu! Hurry up and run!" Oshawott yelled. "Fine. But only because I wanna do it." Rikachu said.

They all ran for their lives, not including Rikachu (Who wanted to run. Weird.), and finally made it to Twilights. "Twilight! I'm not joking this time! There is a huge Ursa Major and its coming its wa into Ponyville!" Spike said in fear. "Don't be ridicoulis." Twilight said. A loud roar was heard again and Twilights eyes shrunk so small you would have to squint your eyes just to see it.

They all ran outside and saw Trixie and the other numb-skulls trying to defeat the Ursa Major. The first trick, was a rope. And it got it! Well, only its fingers really. The Ursa Major looked at it, the forced his fingers apart with ease.

"Come on Trixie! Where's the epic explosion! We didn't here for nothing you know." Snips said. "Wait...are you out of your pony_ minds?!_" Trixe asked. Wait..._they _brought that huge bear into town? I wonder how it got out of its cave.

"Let me handle this." Twilight said. She concentrated so hard that you will think she's dieing off of magic. She lifted up the bear and gently swung it side to side. What was she doing? How am I suppose to know? Stop looking at me and read the thing!

The bear was slowly closing its eyes with a smile? Do bears even smile? She then forced her magic into the bear to make that thing go into...a barn? Lots of moo's came out of it and out of nowhere was it drinking a huge bottle of milk.

She then gently used her magic and forced the bear back into its cave. Everypony cheered, and so did the Pokemon. But their is a few questions about Rikachu. But before Twilight could ask, Trixie already got a hold of it.

"Its so _cute. _I just want to hug you and never let go!" Trixie said, hugging Rikachu. "Let go of me!" Rikachu said, forcing himself away from the fraud. "Nice job Twilight. You got rid of the Ursa Major." Spike said.

"Oh no. Thats not a Ursa Major. It was a baby, a Ursa Minor." Twilight said. "_That _was just a _baby?!_" Trixie asked in shock. Man...that huge baby needs to lose some weight. "Well, since you've been boasting about the Ursa Major that I went to look it up." Twilight said.

"So...what does a Ursa Major look like?" Spike asked. Twilight thought about this then said, "You don't wanna know." "Well, you may have defeated the Ursa Minor. But you will never defeat The Great and Powerful Trixie." The Great and Powerful _fraud _said.

She threw a puff of smoke and ran away. "Oh no she don't!" Rikachu said, chasing after her. "Where's Pikachu going?" Twilight asked. "Thats not Pikachu. Thats Rikachu, Pikachu's bad side." Spike said. "We then probably need to chase him." Twilight said. "Right." Spike said and the Pokemon nodded. They all followed the fraud and the angry evil Rikachu. "Wait for me!" Rainbow said.

* * *

**(Pokemon Language)**

"Stupid Ursa Minor. Stupid Twilight." Trixie said over and over again, walking and following the road. But something caught her attention. It was Rikachu. "So...you think the Great and Powerful Trixie will battle you? Please, I can easily beat you blindfolded." Trixie boasted.

You call it easy? I call it hard-mode challenge! Rikachu made his tail iron and slapped the junk out of Trixie, pushing her a few feet away. "Fine then. Lets play." Trixie said.

**Trixie VS Rikachu!**

**FIGHT!**

Trixie shot out her magic and Rikachu easily dodged it. He used his electricity and shocked her with a thousand bolts. Trixie screamed in pan, but regained focus. She skid to the right and used a rope to tie him up, but all she got was more electricity.

Trixie screamed more pain and stumbled back. "I was just going easy on you, but now...its serious." Trixie said, getting more angry than usual. Man...unicorns are hot-headed. She shot a few more magical blast, but Rikachu dodge that easily.

Rikachu then made a storm hit his tail, making the tail swarm with electricity. Rikachu also made his tail iron, mixing the electricity with hard iron. Trixie stomped on the ground a few times an ran towards him, horn first. Rikachu did the same thing but was going even faster than her!

Time slowed down for both of them, but Rikachu had the upper-hand...er...hoof. He jumped in the air and did a three-sixty degree turn and his tail collided with Trixie's face. A loud but epic explosion happened and once the smoke disappeared, Trixie was lieing flat onto the ground.

**Rikachu WINS!**

"Rikachu! Where are you?" a voice called out. Wait...wheres is Rikachu's hat? Well, no matter. Rikachu is sastified. The yellow mouse felt pain in his stomach and fell to the ground. "Rikachu! Oh man. Did Trixie win?" Spike asked. "Nah, Trixie's right there." Rainbow pointed Trixie's bruised yet electricuted body. "Man. She lose to the pipsqueak." Rainbow said.

"But what about Pikachu?" Twilight asked. Rikachu slowly woke up, but not the colar was not found. "Uh...woah. What happened to Trixie?" Pikachu asked. "What did Pikachu say?" Twilight asked. "He said: What happened to Trixie?" Spike said.

"Didn't you beat her up?" Rainbow asked. "No. Wait...did I?" Pikachu asked himself. "Pikachu's confused." Spike said. "Well. Lets go back to my place. We might be able to figure out what happened." Twilight said. "Can the others come with?" Rainbow asked. "Sure. Why not? I love sleep over's." Twilight said. "Yeah! See you in an hour!" Rainbow said, flying off.

"You okay?" Snivy asked. "Yeah. Yeah I'm ok." Pikachu said. "Well Rikachu. Seems like you put up quite a fight." Oshawott said. "Who's Rikachu?" Pikachu asked. "He's you. Your bad side." Tepig said. "M-my...b-bad side?" Pikachu asked in fear.

"Yeah. Except you are more mean than you are now." Oshawott said. "Let me think this through once we get home." Pikachu said. "Right. Hope we get some berries." Tepig said. "Don't hog it up. Spike wanted to try some." Oshawott said. "Right. Lets go." Tepig said.

Thats when Twilight, Spike, and the four Pokemon walked home.

Mwuhahahaha!

* * *

**Sorry fans. I know it took me a while. But I was writing another story. It was Kingdom Hearts: The Chosen One Part one. Plus, I'm getting some comments that its a little to confusing about the moves. I know its confusing from the moves from SSBB, but just look it up on Youtube. Plus this one comment, five minutes is better than an hour. So...yeah.**

**Spike: Whats up with Pikachu?**

**Not this again. Spike...we've been through this. There is another character for Pikachu's bad side.**

**Spike: Well, can't he just go into his mind an defeat him?**

**Thats...not a bad idea actually.**

**Rikachu: Pika pi!**

**Okay okay! I won't. Just...don't kill me...okay? Uh...yeah. But I'mma had another person. Its still Pikachu, but more evil.**

**Rikachu and Spike: What?!/Pi?!**

**Yep. Wanna see? Click on the next chapter bro!**

**Twilight: Can I join a fight?**

**NO! You're a egghead.**

**Rainbow: At least I can handle Pikachu or whatever in a fight!**

**You lost on chapter 2. Shut your mouth!**

**Rainbow: What did you say?**

**SICK 'EM RIKACHU!**

**Rikachu: My pleasure.**

**Y-you can talk?! Forget this! Go to next chapter! Before this gets even more weirder than it should!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Pokemon Language)**

"Home sweet home" Spike said, approaching Twilights home. "Yeah. This is going to be great." Twilight said. As they appraoched inside the tree house...no...it can't be! Its...its... "A bunny?" Spike asked. "Wait...I know this bunny." Pikachu said. It was...Buneary. She turned from the books onto pikachu and gasped in excitement.

Pikachu put out his hand and slowly backd up. "Wait!" Pikachu said as he was tackled and filled with kisses. Yes, it made Pikachu's tail zap a lot. Yes, it made Snivy furious. No, Oshawott, Spike, Tepig did not help. Instead, they laughed.

"Get off get off get off!" Pikachu begged, but was filled with more smooches. Snivy used her leaf tail and pushed her away from Pikachu. "Oh Celestia. I didn't know you were a lady killer." Spike said. "Neither did I!" Oshawott said. The three made one more good laugh and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Uh...I...can breath again." Pikachu said. "I missed you so much," Buneary said, coming back and now hugging him to death,"I thought Snivy took you away forever! I was so lonely that I thought I was gonna get old with no one else!"

"Maybe it should stay that way." Snivy said. An "Ooo..." sound was made from the four, except for Snivy and Buneary, and Twilight was confused. "What she say?" Twilight asked. "Buneary loves the junk out of Pikachu and said that she thought she was gonna die alone. But Snivy said it should stay that way." Spike said.

Now Twilight was making the "Ooo..." sound. "What...did you _say?_" Buneary asked with a stern tone. "I _said, _that it should _stay _that way!" Snivy repeated. "I'mma beat you so hard your gonna wish you didn't say that." Buneary said, making full eye contact and up close Snivy's bubble.

They stared at each others eyes with so much anger that you could see electricity from it. "How much you wanna bet that Snivy's gonna win?" Oshawottt asked. "Five berries go to Buneary." Tepig said with a sly smile.

"15 berries! Final answer! Snivy!" Spike said, agreeing to the bet. "20! Full on Snivy!" Pikachu said with happiness. "Buneary. If she wins, you _all, _except for the Pokemons who did vote for her, must read a dictionary and finish it." Twilight said.

Twilight was confident that Buneary will win. Why? Because she might be stronger. Thats why. "Oh yeah? If the Pokemon who voted for Snivy win, you and your betting friends will have to be in baby costumes and be babysitted by Fluttershy!" Spike said.

Twilight gasped in horror. "You wouldn't dare!" Twilight said. "You said that if we lose, we read dictionary's. Its technicaly fair." Spike said. "Okay. But we only got 10 minutes untill the sleepover party gets here." Twilight said.

She then used her magic and set the books somwhere safe. "Alright, begin!" Twilight commanded.

**Snivy VS Buneary!**

**FIGHT! (Warning! 10:00 Minutes untill they get here!)**

Buneary was first to attack. She used Pound on Snivy but missed badly. Snivy used her leaf tornado on Buneary and she spun around in dizzy and in pain. As soon as Buneary got her vison and focus back, Snivy used her leaf tails and hit socked both fron and back of her head. "Lights!" Snivy yelled at Spike. He did as she told and turned off the lights.

Buneary was now in Foresight mode. It was dark and she couldn't see junk, but she had a plan. She used her ears and she heard everything. It was silent at first untill..."Got ya now!" Buneary said turning behind her and delivering a kick to the face, then Pound. Her ears collided to Snivy's body then nose.

Buneary gave a solid ear-punch to the face, making her fall back. Snivy's vison was blurry, but she got a good view on Pikachu. Pikachu mouthed, or whispered, "Get up Snivy. You got this." Snivy felt anger and courage rise. Buneary hovered above Snivy and a solid leaf tail punch came to the face. Spike then turned back on the lights.

Buneary stumbled back in horror. She didn't see this happen! A leaf tornado came to her and Buneary spun in dizzy and pain. Snivy gave another punch to the body, but it was blocked and Buneary grabbed it. "He's _MINE!_" Buneary yelled and gave a hard and manly pull. Snivy made a sly smile and she delivered a leaf tail to the face!

**Critical Hit!**

It was! Buneary stumbled back once more, but now was to weak to do anything. Snivy quickly appeared next to Bunearys face and whispered, "Nobody messes with me." Snivy then gave one solid fist-punch to the face and Buneary fell back. Here's the good part: she didn't past out!

Buneary slowly got up and looked at her with a sar on her right cheek. "You think I give up _that _easy?" Buneary asked. "Woah. This is intense." Oshawott said. "How much time Twi?" Spike asked. "Uh...3:00 minutes left." Twilight said.

**3:00 minutes left! Hurry!**

Buneary came up close and used Dizzy Punch. This made Snivy absolutley dizzy. Snivy stumbled backwards, but she remembered a thing or two. If she is ever dizzy or she can't focus, let your body look out for the attacks. Snivy closed her eyes and focused.

"HA! You think closing your eyes will help? Your going to lose that way." Buneary said. She came in them used Pound, but was somehow blocked when Snivy got hold of the ear! "Shoot." Tepig said. Snivy held her up high, then back down on the other side of her.

She kept doing this untill her arm got tired, picking her up and dropping her side from side. Snivy then threw her into a shelf of books and you can hear a scream of pain. Buneary slowly got up, but then fell right back down. Snivy just made a cold laugh.

**Snivy WINS! (0:00! Just in time!)**

Rainbow and the others came in through the door. "Sup Twi? Woah. What happened?" Rainbow asked, seeing a bunny on the shelf. Snivy sighed and went upstairs. "...You guys owe me berries and Twilight and your betting friends remember the deal?" Spike asked.

"What deal?" Fluttershy asked, coming in third after Rarity came in. Twilight sighed in defeat. "Okay...you win." Twilight said with a sigh. "Oh man. She actually doesn't like the deal! I hope its something I've been dieing to see! What is the deal Spike? Tell me!" Rainbow asked, gettig real close to Spike.

Spike told her to let him whisper the deal and she smiled in horror, disbelief, and in happiness. "Spike! I never new you were this bad." Rainbow taunted. "Just watch. Its going to be hilarious." Spike said. "Whats so funny?

**(One hour later)**

"This is the most dreadful costume I've ever seen!" Rarity said in shock. Twilight was in a baby costume with a diaper, a bib, and a baby hat. Everypony, but Rarity, laughed at Twilight and so did the Pokemon. "Aww. Look at the cute baby Twilight and its cute baby hat and its stinky winky - OW!" Rainbow said, being bit on the nose after teasing Twilight.

"I guess someone needs a nap." Rainbow said. "Aww, its okay. Momma's going to take good care of ya." Fluttershy said, holding Tepig and Twilight. "This is humuliating." Twilight said. "Okay, okay. We had our fun. What do you wanna do?" Applejack asked.

"Have a party?" Pinkie asked. "Yes...and no. First, I need to figure out whats wrong with Pikachu." Twilight said. Pikachu was dumbstrucked. Does it have to be now? "You ready Pikachu?" Twilight said.

Pikachu shook his head and ran towards his friends, even the upset bunny. "Okay, while I'm gone, you guys need to find the next statue. Okay?" Pikachu asked. "Anything for you." Buneary said.

"Whats she's saying is: Yes, were ready." Oshawott said. "Okay. Thanks. I'm counting on you." Pikachu said, then hugging Snivy. She blushed at what he did, but then returned it. As soon as they was done, Pikachu had a stern face.

"Keep an eye on the three. Especially your frenemy (Friend plus enemy equals Frenemy). I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Pikachu said. Snivy blushed even more, but had something else to say.

"Pikachu...can I-uh...can I tell you something?" Snivy asked. "What is it?" Pikachu asked. This was it! She's gonna make her move! "I-" "Come on Pikachu, your behind schedule." Twilight said, interuppting Snivy. Oh...so close! Am I right?

"Sorry. Got to go!" Pikachu said. Snivy's frown joined the party and Buneary made a silent "YES!". Pikachu approached Twilight and was filled with bravery. "Okay...I'm going to use the Mind Spell for you to enter into your mind. You ready?" Twilight asked.

Pikachu nodded and got into a defence stance. "Good. Here I go." Twilight said. Her horn glowed bright purple and Pikachu felt more sleepy the more he waited. Finally, a few seconds later, he fell onto his right side, sleeping peacefuly.

* * *

**(Pony Language)**

"You think Pipsqueak's gonna make it?" Rainbow asked. "I'm not even sure if I did the spell right Dash. I just hope I did it right and he makes it back." Twilight said. "Well then. Come on! We camee here for a party! Then we'll get one." Applejack said. "Yeah! PARTY!" Pinkie said, bringing Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, and other ponies into Twilights house.

"Oshawott!" the blue seal said. "Tepig!" the orange pig said. Then the four went up stairs. "Hey...have you seen the bunny? It may be hurt." Fluttershy asked Twilight, but the music was so loud it looked like she didn't talk at all.

"What?! I can't hear you! Speak louder!" Twilight yelled. "Have you seen the Bunny?" Fluttershy asked louder. "No! Maybe you should stop worring and start parting." Twilight gave advice.

"This doesn't sound like you Twilight!" Fluttershy yelled queitly. "What?! I never felt better than this...what is this? Apple...Cider? Man...this stuff is nice. You...you should...eat cereal." Twilight said.

"But its not breakfast." Fluttershy said. "I said...what did I say? I'mma...check over that...soda machine." Twilight said. The heck is a soda? Some kind of animal? Twilight stumbled her way to an ice sculpture and tried to...subdue it?

Weirdo. Fluttershy found this Applecider and held it. She looked at it, then gave a good sip and...

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter. But I hope you was cheering for Sinvy in the beginning. For those who cheered for Buneary, you bronies or pegasisters must write a review! For the bronies or Pegasisters who cheered for Snivy, congratulations! You earned a pat on the back. Thought you were gonna get something awesome, didn't ya? Too bad! Anyway, like I said, sorry for the short chapter, and I hope to see you in the next Chapter.**

**Spike: Uh...I kind of like the bet.**

**So did I.**

**Twilight: Why did you have to make the part where I have to where a baby costume?**

**Spike and me: BECAUSE WE THOUGHT IT WAS AWESOME! YEAH! *Brohoof/high five***

**Twilight: You guys will wish you didn't do that.**

**Rainbow: Chill out.**

**Twilight: *Shoots fire laser***

**RUN FOR OUR LIVES!**

**Twilight: GET BACK HERE!**

**Uh...Rainbow, Sonic rainboom?**

**Rainbow: Sonic Rainboom.**

**Time traveling time! See you in a few years! Days in your part of life. Ow! My leg!**

**Twilight: Gotcha now!**

_**BOOOOOOOOOMMM**_

**Time traveling, and the Doctor, HERE I COME! WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Wait...before I go in, I must say, thank you for loving the story and watch some DeathBattles on Youtube! I will see you soon! Bye! Good luck! 2000 words!**


	6. Chapter 6

...

...**Oh...**

...**Crap...**

**Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!**

**Flutterhulk: YOU WILL LOVE MEH!**

**You: What did you do?!**

**Forget what I did! Its what you need to do! Now RUN!**

**Twilight: How did this happen?!**

**Uh...I punched Angel?**

**Twilight and You: Are you serious?**

**What? He hit me with a branch and tied me up to feed him. He deserved it!**

**Twilight: Do something!**

**Okay...uh...okay here is the deal. You can read the story while running from Hulk here. And I will figure out a plan? Okay? Okay...RUN!**

* * *

"Wha...huh?" Pikachu muttered to himself. He took a good look at his brain. Well, not his brain, but his mind! The walls, probably endless, were grey and black, and so was the floor. "Man...this is a boring color. I would of like pink and purple better." Pikachu said.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I have guest." the voice said. Pikachu got into a defense stance. "Who are you? Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" Pikachu yelled. "Yourself? Don't you mean..._Myself_?" the voice said. Out came the wall, showed himself.

Except he had a collar with spikes on it, and a R hanging from it. He also had his fur out of his fore-head, making it look like extra fur. "Who are you?" Pikachu asked. "I'm you. But they call me Rikachu." the evil pikachu said.

"I don't know how you got here, but I want you to leave." Pikachu said. "Leave? I can't. I wish I could, but I can't." Rikachu said. "Why not?" Pikachu asked. "Their is two more different versions of you...you moron!" Rikachu said.

"Versions?" Pikachu asked. "Yeah. And they want me to fight you. Oh and by the way, I slapped Snivy for the past week." Rikachu lied. Pikachu bought the lie...and he went into disbelief mode.

**(Bro...insert epic sad music. Oh...and you still need to keep running.)**

"No...no, no, no, no! You didn't!" Pikachu yelled. "I didn't do it. Remember? I'm _you. _Your bad side." Rikachu then made a evil smile. Oh what a devious plan! "Oh no..." Pikachu muttered to himself. "Oh yes. I did. And...since you are me. And me is you, I consider that its both of us." Rikachu said.

"_BOTH?! _I'm not you! I'm never you! Your just my imagination!" Pikachu said. He wanted to believe its just him being crazy, but this is all the proof he needs to believe it's him who is crazy.

"Oh, silly Pokemon. I'm real as you. And you become angry, you turn into _me._" Rikachu said "Me" with so much evil. "I-I will _NEVER _become you!" Pikachu started to cry.

**Rikachu Vs Pikachu!**

**FIGHT!**

With so much anger, Pikachu shot electricity with from his cheeks. Rikachu easily dodged by moving to the left. "You _ARE _me. Look at yourself. Your turning evil with your first attack." Rikachu said.

"_LIES!_" Pikachu yelled. He was getting more angry than he should have. He used iron tail on him, but he completly missed! Rikachu was behind him with a evil smile. "Look at yourself. Saving your friends is worth everything to you, is it?" Rikachu asked.

He then appeared in fron of Pikachu. "Your friends, in my dictionary, are worth _NOTHING. _You save them from something. And what do your friends give you? Nothing, zero. All they do is boss you around. Well, guess whose here?" Rikachu asked.

Pikachu couldn't move from the lies he heard, but he also agreed with it. Rikachu came up to his face and whispered, "Its me." Pikachu felt his anger rise, but he also felt guilty. "Well, lets fight, shall we?" Rikachu said.

Pikachu tried to move, but from what he heard, he just couldn't. Does his friends really not care about him? Pikachu can feel his color fade...fade into his mind. "Hmm? I guess you didn't want to fight then." Rikachu said.

**Rikachu WINS (By default)**

**Non-touchable!/Fatality!**

"Fine, but I would like to speak with the two versions you were talking about." Pikachu said. "Well then. Follow you nitwit." Rikachu said. Pikachu was finally able to move, but now, he doesn't care about his friends anymore.

I wonder whats up with the party?

* * *

**(Twilight's house)**

**(PARTEH MUSIC!)**

"Hey! Wanna see my cutie mark?" Fluttershy asked Big Mac. BM, Big mac for short, is one big and freakin' tall pony. He is also the strongest in Ponyville, besides the Princess. But he only knows to words: Eeyup, and Nope.

"Fluttershy? What happened to you?" Rainbow asked really crazy Fluttershy. "I...I don't know. I drank...one of these weird I shape cup things. And now, I can't remember anything. LOL! Where is Big Mac?" Fluttershy said, having a mood swing.

"Whats LOL?" Rainbow asked. "I don't know, I heard that...with the weird light green pony with that weird instrument on her butt." Fluttershy said. "Uh...okay? Have you seen Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Twilight could be anywhere. Like, the moonz. Or...or the stars...or maybe in the bathroom." Fluttershy said. She then blinked, but her right eye closed first before her left. "Yeah...have fun?" Rainbow said akwardly. "Wait!" Fluttershy yelled.

"What?" Rainbow asked. "Want some?" Fluttershy asked, showing her the bottle. "Uh...no." Rainbow said. "Suit yourself...OHMEHGAWSH! A BUNNEH!" Fluttershy yelled and saw Angel entering the building...and regretting it.

"What you say 'bout my mama?" Rainbow heard a voice. She scan the area and saw Applejack getting into a fight with...a table? "Ah don't care what you say. I'm gonna buck you so hard Celestia herself would be scared!" Applejack said.

Dang...I would love to see that happen. Rainbow then went upstairs, seeing Twilight asleep in Spikes bed, and Spike in Twilights. "Twilight...Twilight!" Rainbow called. Twilight just groaned. Then Rainbow went towards a dictionary...and pushed it from its shelf.

The magic came and Twilight was tired. "What do you want?" Twilight asked. "Where is the Pokemon?" Rainbow asked. "Isn't that Fluttershy's job?" Twilight groaned. Rainbow Pointed downstairs and saw Fluttershy singing so terrible that you'll die from it. But nopony did, so I guess its not that bad?

"Oh...I don't know by the way. Just...enjoy the..." Twilight said lamely...and...OH MY GOSH SHE DIED! Wait...no...she's just snoring. Rainbow sighed in relief and flew outside.

Where are those Pokemon?

* * *

**(Ponyville)**

**(Pokemon Language)**

"...And then I can't lose my Pikachu. He saved me from everything! Those beautiful-really black eyes...and-" "Could you just _SHUT UP?! _If not...then shut your face." Oshawott yelled and interuppted Buneary. "So rude!" Buneary said, crossing her bunny-like arms.

Then...it was quiet. "I can't believe I'm saying this, But I like it more queit when she's around." Oshawott whispered to Tepig. "She's like a talking machine thats broken, but its saying the same thing _over_ and_ over!_" Tepig said.

They finally arrived to the next stone, but...somethings wrong. It showed a butterfly, an apple, a diamond, a cloud with rainbow lighting, a balloon, and a very giant star in the middle. "What is this mumbo jumbo?" Oshawott asked.

"Isn't this one Fluttershy?" Tepig asked, pointing to the butterfly. "Yeah...and that one is Applejack!" Oshawott pointed at the apple. "Isn't that one the purple unicorn?" Buneary asked, pointing to the huge star.

"Oh my goodness." Snivy said. "What is it?" Buneary asked. "These are the ponies we met! They are the only ones to open the door." Snivy said. "Aww man...and I don't trust the blue one." Oshawott said.

"But...your blue." Tepig said. Oshawott snarled at Tepig. "I'll shut up now." Tepig said. "I don't trust neither of them, but untill Pikachu wakes up, or they realised whats on the other side of the portal, then we are kind of stuck." Snivy said.

Thats when that blue pegasus decide to show up, angry as ever. "I knew we couldn't trust you!" Rainbow yelled. Thats when the four, besides the sleeping Pikachu, pointed towards the stone.

"Thats...thats _us._" Rainbow said. She then observed it. "Hmm...should we tell Twilight?" Rainbow asked. The Pokmon then pointed towards the light show, in other words: the dancing tree house.

"Yeah...your right. Tommorow. Then we'll tell her.." Rainbow said. They all nodded, besides Pikachu, and walk, or dragged, to Twilights house.

* * *

**(Twilight's house)**

**(Pokemon Language)**

Once they made it inside, it was a slow song, and _everypony _was tired. Most of them were asleep, while others were napping. "Okay everypony...get out." Rainbow ordered. The ponies woke up from their nap and walked out, except their buds.

The main 6, not including Twilight or Rainbow, were sleeping on the ground.

Pinkie was sleeping in the chocalate fountain. Rarity was sleeping on the floor, drueling. Fluttershy was sleeping on stage, hanging from the mic-stand. And Applejack was sleeping on the table with splinters and cuts.

"Did Applejack really get into a fight with a table?" Rainbow asked. The four nodded, and chuckled. Rainbow got into her sleeping bag, and slept in it like a baby. The others, however, took them a little while to sleep. Tepig and Oshawott passed out, but not Snivy and Buneary.

Snivy grabbed a blanket and got onto the floor. She was going to sleep, but something grabbed her by the neck. Care to guess?

"Listen Tree! You stay away from _my _Pikachu. If you _ever _touch my Pikachu. I swear I will rip you to shreds!" Buneary whispered to Snivy. She just smiled at Buneary.

"Says the bunny who lost to a grass type." Snivy whispered back. "You shut up! Once Pikachu wakes up, he's mine! Or else, I'll tell them your secret." Buneary said. "What secret?" Snivy asked with an anger-whisper tone.

"Beach..._party!_" Buneary said. Snivy gasped in fear. "You wouldn't!" Snivy said, pushhing Buneary's hand away from her. "I would. Now stay...away." Buneary said. "Fine, then I will tell them _your _secret." Snivy whispered back.

This made Buneary to a full stop. "What secret?" Buneary asked. "The giant blue whale." Snivy whispered. "Buneary stood there for a few seconds. "We never spoke of this." Buneary whispered.

Snivy nodded in agreement and they both went to bed.

* * *

**You: Okay, I've read the story! Now what?!**

**Um...LOOK, A BUNNY!**

**Fluttershy: Where?!**

**I think were good now.**

**You: ...you...are a terrible partner...and author.**

**I know...see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Pikachu's dream)**

"Here we are nutshell. Your crazy side of the mind." Rikachu said. Instead of grey and black, it was red and black. Evil colors that darken across the mind. "This is where you live?" Pikachu asked.

Rikachu sighed. "Yep. Sometimes, I just wish that I can escape this place. This place...is bogus! I mean, sure I live here and what not, but this? Well, the boss is goona be here anytime soon." Rikachu said. "You can get out of this place, if you like?" Pikachu said.

Rikachu looked at him with curiosity. "And?" "You can live in the real world. Plus, I know a girl you might like." Pikachu said. "Than lets see the jumbo screen." Rikachu said. Some huge screen appeared and it showed Snivy and Buneary.

"See that brown bunny? She might like you." Pikachu said, but Rikachu scoffed. "Yeah right! What about the green one? She looks like she needs...'help.'" Rikachu smiled. Wait...why did this make Pikachu regret what he was doing? Whatever.

"Rikachu!" a voice called. They both looked at their right and saw a black version of Rikachu, but instead of his color, its black, and instead of his brown marks, its glowing lime green, with his eyes blue.

"Who is this crap-load?" the black Pikachu asked Rikachu. "This numbskull is me, but my..._good_ version. Ugh." Rikachu hesitated saying "Good". "Him? _G__ood? _Don't make me laugh! Seriously though, who is this guy?" the black pikachu asked.

"I was serious." Rikachu said, crossing his arms. This made black pikachu smile instead of realisation. "So...how's Reshiram? Zekrom?" the black Pikachu asked. "How do you know them?" Pikachu asked.

"I used to be..._friends..._with those two. But instead, when I asked them to rule Pokepark, they battle me to the death. I would've won if it weren't for the likes of the Pokemon. They locked me up in this dungeon which I realised, its _your_ mind. Now, I just want to get out of here." the black pikachu said.

Pikachu was now confused. They were friends? Why are the legendary Pokemon hiding secrets from him? What were they up to? Pikachu's mind was filled with questions, but their was one question that still haunts him.

Did he, or did he not, hurt Snivy while he was out? "W-well...who are you?" Pikachu hesitated, gettign into a fighting stance. The black pikachu just laughed. "I'm Rocket Chu. If Rikachu gets more angry than ever, I'm here." the black pikachu said.

Should Pikachu trust them? Especially Rocket Chu and Rikachu? "W-well..." Pikachu couldn't ask another question. What was stopping him? "I see you started to begin trust with your friends. Like Rikachu said...their nothing!" Rocket Chu said.

Pikachu was now...smiling. An evil smile appeared. "Well then...I guess that we should teach these mindless-Pokemon how to do a job right." Pikachu said. "Thats the Pikachu I'm looking for!" Rocket Chu said.

No...somethings wrong. Pikachu didn't go through a sad phase. Thats what usually happens. Rikachu didn't like what he was planning. What was he up to? "But...thiers something I need to know." Pikachu said.

"And what is that?" Rocket Chu asked, his smile fading away. "Did you hurt Snivy?" Pikachu asked. Rikachu and Rocket Chu just smiled. "Yes...we did." Rocket Chu said. Pikachu's anger was finally back, but guess who else?

"I just want to protect them!" Pikachu yelled, his eyes turning green. The two got into a defense stance. "Whats happening?!" Rickachu asked. "Brother..." Rocket Chu whispered.

Pikachu's brown marks turned green, his hair was out just like Rikachu, but he grew claws. As Pikachu stepped down, he was angry as ever. "Hello again...brother." Pikachu said. "Brother...or should I say..._traitor!_" Rocket Chu yelled.

"We couldn't let you become King brother...we knew you wouldn't be the one." Pikachu said. "I was good enough to help the weak! You did nothing!" Rocket chu yelled with anger, but Pikachu was calm.

_"...Who are you...?" _Green Pikachu heard in his head. "_Y__ou_ did nothing. You sat there and let the kingdom fall under Zekrom's wrath in 1309. I was sent to help. If it wasn't for me, Pikachu would've died." Green Pikachu said.

"Your a monster! You know that?! Mom always loved you the most! Thats why she called you Monster Chu!" Rocket Chu yelled. "She loved us equally." Monster Chu said calmly. "No she didn't! When it was my birthday, she would give my present to you!" Rocket Chu yelled with tears in his eyes.

Sheesh...his mother is a jerk. "She gave me the presents because you were evil. But you can't change the past, but you can change the future. Just come to the light side, and become good." Monster Chu said, but red electricity was fired onto his body, making him fall onto the ground with pain.

"Why would I _ever _become like you?! You've caused me nothing but trouble! Now, you will feel...how I felt." Rocket Chu said. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you brother." Monster Chu said. They both got into a defense stance and started up their cheeks, so did Rikachu.

**Monster Chu VS Rikachu and Rocket Chu!**

**FIGHT!**

* * *

**(Pony Language)**

**(Before they got into the fight...)**

**(Next up: The Wedding.)**

Tepig was teaching Spike how to fight and how to control his flames, Snivy and Buneary were agruing (Like always...), Oshawott was playing tag with Applejack, and the others were having a Picnic.

Out of nowhere, Spike burped and handed it to Twilight. She read it and well...freaked out. "Whats up sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "My brother...is getting _married?!_" Twilight said. "Well, it ain't that bad right?" Applejack asked, but Twilight stared into the sky.

**(Enter: BBBFF/Big Brother Best Friend Forever)**

They all stood thier dumbfounded, besides the sleeping Pikachu. "Your brother doesn't sound half bad." Applejack said. "I just don't know why he didn't tell me first! I can't believe this!" Twilight yelled.

"Don't worry darling. We can go to Canterlot and you can talk to him there." Rarity said. The Pokemon nodded and Twilight sighed. "Okay...but I gonna have a chat with my brother." Twilight said.

* * *

**(Pokemon Language)**

Oh yeah! Snivy needed to do something. She walked up to Rarity with an angry face. "Whats wrong darling?" Rarity asked. Snivy ignored her and gave her a slap so hard and loud, Celestia heard it.

The Pokemon, even Buneary, laughed at what she did. "OW! What was that for?!" Rarity asked. "Remember how you said that green was an awful color when Trixie was here?" Spike asked. Thats when Rarity went into realisation mode.

"Oh..." Rarity figured, "Sorry." Snivy nodded and walked off.

* * *

**(Canterlot)**

Celestia was helping Prince Blueblood when she heard an awful noise.

_WHACK!_

"What was that?" Blueblood asked.

"I have no idea..." Celestia said shocked.

* * *

**Oh yeah! This was Chapter 7. I don't have much to say, so see you later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I got one comment saying that I have spelling errors...just...work with it. For some reason, once this new update came, my spelling corrector (Or proofread writing) is broke. Sucks...**

**Spike: HAH! That means that I control this story since your spell correcting thing-y is broken!**

**Nope...I over-rided the main system in your control. So I guess you're just stuck watching me write my awesome stories.**

**Spike: FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**This is gonna take a while...have fun!**

* * *

**Canterlot Wedding Part 1**

Back from getting the popcorn I see? Well, you miss half of the fight! Naw, I'm just joking. But it did went like this...

**Monster Chu VS Rocket Chu and Rikachu!**

**FIGHT!**

Monster Chu shot green electricity out of his cheeks. Rocket Chu easily dodge this and used Black Electro ball. Monster Chu just stared. No movement, just...stare. Out of nowhere, the electric ball just flew backwards.

"What?!" Rocket Chu was shocked. How was this possible?! Rocket Chu was then hit by the ball and his body was smoking (Fire smoke, don't know what you were thinking). "H-how?!" Rocket Chu stuttered.

_"Y-your a MONSTER!" _a voice was heard. "Sshh Pikachu. Heal from the lies you heard." Monster Chu whispered to his mind. _"D-did they hurt Snivy?" _the voice asked. "No...they didn't. They want you to fight them. To test your strength. Just let me handle this." Monster Chu said.

Rocket Chu slowly got up from the hit while Rikachu shot out red electricity. This hit Monster Chu with little pain. "Like it? I change my color." Rikachu said. Monster Chu shot out electricity to Rikachu and he screamed in pain.

"This is no time for jokes." Monster Chu said. Rocket Chu shot out black electricity and Monster Chu felt the pain like going to the gym. Monster Chu groaned in pain from the attack, but he stood up to Rocket Chu.

"Shut up nerd! I will prove to you that I am good. I will defeat you, then...we will see who is mother's favorite." Rikachu said. After that, Pikachu came out of Monster Chu's body, and he was begging for air.

"That...was...like...being..._born!_" Pikachu said, breathing heavily for brain air. "I need you to take care of Rikachu for me." Monster Chu said. "Fine...as long as I get out of here." Pikachu said.

**Pikachu joined the battle!**

Pikachu used Thunder Bolt as he ran towards Rikachu. Rikachu felt pain and was tackled away from the brother-fight.

**Monster Chu VS Rocket Chu 1st!**

Rocket Chu forced Monster Chu into the air and used Iron tail to push him back. But was dodged and Rocket Chu was nailed on the back. Apparently, Rocket Chu's Iron Tail was still there and it hit Monster Chu square on the jaw.

Monster Chu flew back, heading straight to the ground, having Rocket Chu on his tail...literally. He grabbed the tail and spun a 360 degree spin and send Monster Chu flying onto the ground. Monster Chu rolled, then came onto a full stop, landing on all four's.

Rocket Chu came in, but was too slow when he was grabbed by his yellow tail and was dragged onto the ground and thrown away from Monster Chu. Rocket Chu slowly woke up, and he shot black electricity.

Monster Chu dodged this and used quick attack. Rocket Chu was head-butted on the stomach, but this didn't stop him. He slid back and used quick attack as well. Monster Chu took this as his advantage and grab hold of him.

"Wha?! What are you going?!" Rocket Chu asked.

"This..." Monster Chu whispered and used Thunder Bolt on Rocket Chu and himself. They felt pain flow through their bodies, but Monster Chu did not stop. He kept going to end his brother.

He's insane! Rocket Chu had enough strength to punch hin in the nose, making him stumble backwards. Monster Chu checked his nose; it was bleeding like crazy, but he wiped away the blood and sucker punched Rocket Chu in the right eye.

His right eye was swollen and his under eye was a bright white color. (Weird huh? If your a regular person, its a black eye, but if you are already black [not a black person] their eye turns white)

They both stared at each other like they were crazy. "I guess we should settle this." Rocket Chu suggested. "Agree'd." Monster Chu said. They both got a 100ft distance, then they used Volt tackle, the electric move that increases their strength and speed, but takes away your life.

They both charged at each other with immense speed, then they collided, showing Monster Chu's green electricity and Rocket Chu's black electricity.

They charged at each other with so much force, its like watching God vs Devil in a(n) Arm wrestle. They both forced their strength on each other, showing no sign of stopping.

But on the other hand, Pikachu tackled the junk out of Rikachu. "Watch it Pinhead!" Rikachu yelled. Pikachu used Thunder, seeing a black cloud shooting electricity at Pikachu. Pikachu moved away from Rikachu and watch him suffer with electricity.

As soon it was done, Rikachu stood up and had an creepy and scary look on his face. "Let's play..." Rikachu said with a very deep voice. Rikachu ran into Pikachu with all the force he got, but he only collided with the floor.

Pikachu came back from behind and used quick attack on his back, cracking a few bones. Rikachu face planted onto the ground, but he looked back with anger. Rikachu used Iron tail on him, and he hit dead center on Pikachu's stomach, almost making him throw up.

Trick question: if you threw up in your mind, will you throw up in real life? Probably! Pikachu lost his grounds and fell onto his back. Thats when Rikachu jumped far away from him, doing really fast back flips, and charging him with Volt Tackle.

Pikachu got up, but saw Rikachu charging at him with full speed and red electricity. Pikachu had only two choices. One: Dodge the attack and probably die off of energy. Or two, use both Eletro ball, Thunder, and Iron tail combined to stop the attack an win the battle.

Pikachu used Thunder, Electro ball, and Iron tail and he made the Electric Iron ball. As soon as Rikachu was close enough, Pikachu swung his Iron tail onto his attack. Thats when the smoke appeared. Pikachu didn't know if he died or if he beat the charged attack. All he knows, is that one of them won.

Pikachu opened his eyes, and saw the smoke disappear. But he saw Rikachu covered in bruises as well as an part-expose skeleton on Rikachu's tail. But...Rikachu is slowly getting up! He would not just give up would he?

Rikachu slowly stood up to him, but a few feet away from him. "Time...to finish this..." Rikachu said. Wait...why does Pikachu's tail feel so...expose? He turned and saw his tail part skeleton as well.

This ruined his chance of using Iron tail. That explosion must of damaged his tail, or did Rikachu did something to it? Well, tail or no tail, Pikachu will defeat Rikachu with every strength he got.

They ran to each other for the battle of their lives.

* * *

**(Pokemon Language)**

"Wonderbolts...at the _WEDDING?!_" Rainbow yelled out of the train. "Best...party..._EVER!_" Pinkie yelled when the train went into the tunnel. "You guys may have your stuff, but I get to host the Bachelor Party. I just have one question." Spike said.

Rarity and Fluttershy waited for his question. "What's a bachelor party?" Spike asked. The ponies laughed but Twilight. "Why the long face, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. The Pokemon, besides the sleeping Pikachu, came to see whats up as well.

"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Even since I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this "Princess mi Amore Ca-whats-her-name," We'll probably _never _see each other." Twilight said.

Applejack frowned. "Come on now, you're his _sister. _He''ll always make time for you." Applejack said, bringing a smile to herself. "He couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married." Twilight said. The train still kept going untill they saw a round bubble-gum like color.

"This is awesome." Oshawott said. "Hope they have cake!" Tepig said. Buneary seriously forgot Pikachu and stared at the bubble. It was so big, you'll have a head-ache staring at it. Snivy, however, just kept watch of Pikachu. He was still asleep, so she rubbed her fingers on his fur, only to meet static on her fingers.

She made a small "Ow" sound and rubbed her fingers. Note to self: Never touch Pikachu while he is asleep. "We're here! We're here!" Pinkie yelled in excitement. The train pass through the bubble any everypony on their felt socially awkward.

"That felt weird..." Oshawott said. "Uh..." Tepig had no words for it. Once the train stopped, Rainbow was the first to look out. "Woah, whats with all the guards?" Rainbow asked. "I'm sure their just taking the necessary precautions. Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies." Rarity said.

Pinkie made a loud "AHH"...then sneeze out confetti. She smiled, then moved out of the way. "Now let's get going! We've got to do." Rarity said. "And _you've_ got a big brother to congratulate." Applejack said to Twilight.

The Pokemon walked out...and the guards growled at them. "Don't worry, their with me. They don't do harm." Twilight said. "Keep a sharp eye on them." One of the guards said. Twilight nodded and the Pokemon, besides the sleeping-but-dragged Pikachu, followed with caution.

The Pokemon followed Twilight to some castle, but Buneary kept a serious sharp eye on the guards. If they _dare _touch Pikachu, they have another thing coming. "I've got something to say to you mister!" Twilight yelled, coming closer to some white unicorn.

The guards puled out their spears. Not because of Twilight, but because of the Pokemon. "Twilie! (Twi-Lee!)" the unicorn shouted with glee. The white unicorn came down with a big smile on his small face.

"I've missed you kid! How was the train ride? I-" "How _dare _you not tell me in person that you were getting married?!" Twilight asked with full of anger. This put the white unicorn to a full stop.

"I'm your _sister _ponie's sake!" Twilight yelled. She didn't make eye contact with the unicorn, she just turned away. "It's not my fault. Princess Celestia has requested a major in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?" the unicorn said.

"Yeah. There's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you _heard _about it?" Twilight said sarcastically. "It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against Canterlot. We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection." the unicorn said.

"_This _you need to see." the unicorn said. Okay, lets get this straight. That white unicorn is Blueblood. Twilight's brother. Okay?

Blueblood charged up his horn and shot out a purple beam onto the shield. This gave Blueblood a massive headache and he went up to the bridge. Twilight felt guilty and confused, so he followed his brother, and the Pokemon followed her.

"Okay okay, I get it. You have a big role and Princess Celestia put you in charge. But how come you didn't tell me about the wedding? Am I not that important to you no more?" Twilight asked in sadness.

"I do care about you. And I'll understand if you didn't want to be my best mare?" Blueblood said, than made a funny sly smile. "Really? You want _me _to be your best mare?!" Twilight asked shocked.

"Well, yeah." Blueblood said. "I'm glad too." Twilight said, than gave his big brother a hug. Thats when Blueblood saw the Pokemon and he gave them a smile. "And whats your names?" Blueblood asked.

"Thats Snivy, thats Oshawott, thats Buneary, thats Tepig, and that sleepy head is Pikachu." Twilight pointed to the Pokemon. But her anger returned. "But i'm still pretty ticked ablut Princess Mi Amore Candanza is." Twilight said with anger.

"Twilie, Princess Mi Amore Candanza is Princess Candance." Blueblood said. "Wait...so thiers _two _princess?!" Oshawott whispered. "Just go with." Buneary said. "Like we should follow you." Snivy said with anger.

"I'm trying to be nice! At least just follow Pikachu's rules untill he wakes up?" Buneary said. "Yeah, and Pikachu put me in charge. So follow me missy!" Snivy said. Buneary muttered something Snivy couldn't understand. But that bunny needs to know whose in charge.

"I hope I'm not interuppting anything!" the pink pony said with a bully adittude, and appearing out of noowhere. "Princess Cadance!" Twilight said with glee.

Thats when Twilight did a disturbing dance and small jingle.

_Sunshine, Sunshine; Ladybugs awake,  
Clap your hooves and do a little shake!_

Thats also when Twilgith shooked her behind side to side and almost burned the Pokemon's eyes out. "MY EYES!" Oshawott screamed in pain. "So glad Pikachu wasn't awake for this." Snivy said, rubbing her eyes from what she saw.

"I wish _I _wasn't awake for this." Buneary said, rubbing her eyes as well. Once they regained their eyes, they saw a devious smile on Princess Cadance. "We're gonna be cecking up on you while your here. Isn't that right?" Blueblood asked his bribe.

"Aboslutely." Cadance said with an...what kind of tone is it. She looks suspicious and evil, but she's just a normal pony.

Is she?

Well, Twilight doesn't trust one bit of that snotty princess. She kept an eye on her when they left. The Pokemon came up with a hint of suspicion. "Do you guys think somethings up?" Twilight asked.

The Pokemon just shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, somethings wrong and we have to find out." Twikight said.

They all nodded except Snivy. She just stared at Pikachu. He was the only person who can detect liars and fruads. Without him, then they don't know.

Lets just hope they find out whats really going on.

* * *

**That was Chapter 8 people! I would love to see your comments about the story. Especially about the big upcoming battle of the Main 6 Vs Monster Chu Vs Rocket Chu Vs Chrysalis. Wouldn't that be awesome? Sorry for the long wait, I was doing a different story.**

**Spike: And...HA! I over-ridded your system and now, you guys must face the wrath of my story.**

**Wha?! Why can't I type anything?!**

**Spike: I just said it earlier. I've over-ridded yoru system.**

**Fine, than I accept your challenge!**

**Spike and Author: HACK CHALLENGE ACITVATED!**


	9. BONUS

**Thank you people for over 1,500 people who read this. And for that, I shall let you ask questions every 500 views.**

**Twilight: This is so nice for them to ask use questions.**

**Applejack: Ah Reckon this is going to be mighty nice**

**Rainbow: Yeah! So awesome!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi!**

**Rikachu: Pika...**

**Rocket Chu: Pika pika...**

**Rarity: Nice if I get questions...right?**

**Well, I'll just improvise since this is a bonus...so RANDOM QUESTION TIME!**

**xWTx a.k.a Xwild said/asked - Spike...your name should be Bob. Bob is evil, dumb, and stupid.**

**Spike: Woah man! I am not stupid. I am...uh...Twilight?**

**Twilight: Really...**

**Spike: Really smart! So you can shut your brain up and just leave us alone.**

**Rainbow: Don't you mean 'you'? And don't you mean 'mouth' instead of brain?**

**Spike: SSHHHHH!**

**PokemonLover said/asked - Twilight, have you ever seen Rikachu's bad side?**

**Twilight: No...besides watching Trixie unconcious in the middle of the road.**

**Spike: Lucky you didn't see him...**

**Twilight: Why? Is he really that bad?**

**Four Heroes and Spike: Eeyup/ Pi/ Wott.../ Snivy/ Tepig...**

**Twilight: Wow...okay then.**

**Moooooooobase7908 said/asked - Rainbow and Applejack sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Applejack: Why I ouaghta-!**

**Rainbow: Gonna find you man! And once I do, that cutie mark of your's will disappear!**

**Uh...**

**Thepersonwhosavedyourlife said/asked - Twilight, besides reading and finding out the Pokemon's abilities...what do you do?**

**Twilight: Nothing much...just go grocery shopping and sending letters.**

**All of us (Except Twilight): BOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!**

**And last one...**

**Vampirelover said/asked - Rikachu, used Electro Ball on Twilight!**

**Rikachu: PI...KA!**

**Twilight: Nonononono! Owowowowowowowowowow! HELP! OW!**

**While the fire in this asking studio is starting, please review and ask questions just in case the next five hundred comes in.**

**See you in Chapter nine! Plus, sorry for not recieving Chapter 9 yet, it's taking a while...HAVE FUN!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Finally! It is done! But...sorry for upsetting you guys, trying to get everything perfect. Plus, I'm just skipping a few parts in Pikachu's side and end up letting the four (Spike/Bob, Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott) explain everything, hard trying to get _everything_ on the episode. But, here it is.**

* * *

**(Pikachu's dream)**

"Ugh!/Agh!" Monster Chu and Rocket Chu couldn't live like this anymore. Their brusies were covered with sores, cuts, and pain. But, they just wouldn't give up. The two flew backwards from each other and they both were incredibly tired...so was Pikachu and Rikachu, they both landed on to there prober sides. "I guess this...is a draw..." Monster Chu said, quite tired from the battle and slowly getting up. "This...isn't over...untill one of us...dies..." Rocket Chu said. "Well...can we take...a break? I'm pretty...tired." Rikachu said, taking breathes each two words to three words. "I just...wanted to...get out of here.." Pikachu said taking his breathes through pain.

"For a knuckle head who can barely count to three, I actually agree." (Hey...that rhymed!) Rikachu said. "Mother loves only one of us..." Rocket Chu said, trying to force himself up, but didn't have the energy. "She loved us both." "She loved _you..._and _I _will prove to her who is strongest." Rocket Chu said slowly getting up from pain, but fell from the misfortune battle. Pikachu got up, ignoring the pain, and tried to regain his balance. "Ugh...okay, okay...just...let me out of here, and you...uh..._Pikachu's _settle this." Pikachu said. "Oh no you don't!" Rikachu said. He got up quickly and tackled Pikachu through the Flat screen, not realising that it takes them into the _real _world.

* * *

**(Wedding)**

**(Pokemon Language)**

Pikachu slowly woke up in some...suit? What? "Look, Pikachu's back!" Oshawott said. "Ooh! Pikachu, your back! I missed you _so _much!" Buneary said and kissed the junk out of Pikachu. "Agh! I just woke up! Let me go real fast!" Pikachu begged. Buneary let go like he asked and blushed. "How long have I been out?" Pikachu asked. "A week." they all said. "A _WEEK?! _It felt like a few minutes!" Pikachu said, then sitting down. As soon as his tail hit ground, his tail was begging for mercy to stop the pain. "Agh!" Pikachu said and stood up. "What happened?" Snivy asked, helping him up.

"Uh, had to fight my dark self...and realised I had others..." Pikachu said really fast. "You have _more?! _I can barely handle Rikachu!" Spike/bob whispered. "Well, he's not here, so...where are we?" Pikachu asked. "About to see the upcoming wedding of Princess Cadence getting married." Tepig said. Pikachu scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Who?" Pikachu asked. "Twilight's babysitter...from what I heard." Spike/Bob said. "And who's Shining Armor?" Pikachu asked. "Her brother. BBBFF in Twilight terms." Spike/Bob said. "Now I know. So when is it starting?" Pikachu asked. As soon as Pikachu asked that, the music played and the five ponies Pikachu knew were trotting towards some white tall pony.

Two questions, first of all: Where's Twilight? Second: Who is that tall white pony? And who is the white? Well, from Pikachu's guess...Shining armor is the white dude. Or is it the tall white pony?Well...whatever. "Perfect girls...no need to rush." the tall white pony said. She sounds...royal. Neat. Rainbow and Rarity giggled silently, but was cut off. "Princess Cadence will enter." the tall white pony said.

The door glowed a sand like color plus a blue sand color and opened, revealing a pink pony in a wedding dress. Eeyup...thats the bribe. "Sorry, gotta go." Spike/Bob said and ran to his posistion as the Ring Stallion...er...Dragon. Shining Armor stared in awe at her beauty...with no bribe dress. CURSE YOU HASBRO! YOU AND YOUR LIES! Anyway, the bribe walked up to her husband and leaned in for horn contact (That sounds weird than it is).

"Shining armor, you'll get the ring from your best mare..." the tall white pony said. They both looked at the empty space and realised something: Twilight isn't at her station. Just Spike playing with the fake-cake dolls. "I do, I do!" Spike/Bob said, pretending that the girl and boy doll was talking. "Hey, has anypony seen Twilight?" Shining Armor asked. The door opened and showed Twilight in straight bull-like anger. Holy crap.

"I'm here! I'm not going to stand next to her, and niether should you!" Twilight said. Some of the ponies and Pokemon silently gasped at what she said. Is she really serious, or is this an act? Pikachu wouldn't know, he just woke up. Shining Armor was ashamed and embarresed. He looked at his bribe and saw anger on her face. "I'm sorry I-I don't know why she's acting like this." Shining armor admitted.

"Maybe we should just ignore her." the pink pony suggested. "You have to listen to me!" Twilight yelled. Fluttershy thought she got a fever or something, so she ran towards Twilight worried. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm fine." Twilight said, backing away from Fluttershy. "Yer sure 'bout that?" Applejack asked, only to be interuppted with her hat in her face. "I've got something to say." Twilight said.

The main 6 (Ignoring Twilight) all crowded behind Twilight in fear.

"She's evil!"

WHAT?! She seriously said that?! The ponies gasped and said something in anger while Shining Armor protected her from insults. Heck, even the guards disagree with her. "See? She's been horrible to my friends. She's obviously done something to her maids. And if _that _wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother made her go..." Twilight then spun her eyes in circles (Different directions) showing that she is mentally crazy.

This somehow got everyponies attention. And when I mean everypony, that also includes the the tall slendy pony. If she actually said this during the real wedding, hope she has fun in prison. Princess Cadence rubbed her sholders and blushed from embarresed-meant and was confronted by Twilight. Everypony stared at Cadence in shock and Twilight smiled, hoping she was right.

You saw the episode right? She sure was wrong! Like...getting a 0 in a 100 quiz test kind of wrong.

Princess Cadence had tears flowing through her eyes and cried. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked when the tears flowed like a waterfall. "Because your evil." Twilight said, pointing to the run-away crying bribe.

"Evil! And if I don't stop you, your going to ruin my brothers life!" Twilight yelled at the never-ending crying pony. Everyponies mouthes were dropped...literally. Their mouthes were just sitting there like couch potatoes (Search it up). Even the Pokemon! Pikachu was shocked to even look at Twilight in the eye. Twilight turned away from the crying pony with a smile, but her brother sat their like a angry birck wall.

She collided with the angry wall and sat their all innocent like. Aw man, get ready for the real answers reader. This is going to be a very disappointing chapter...maybe.

Watch and read how things go down...

"Do you want to know why my eyes went all..." and Shining did that mental eye thingy again and continued. "Because ever since I had to start my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migranes! Cadence hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to _heal _me!" Shining finished...or did he? Before Twilight could protest, she was lectured even more.

"And she decided to replace her brides maid because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding is to meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends is because of me so busy, she had to make all the decision on the wedding!" Shining finally finish. Twilight had a massive headache from the answers she gotten and rubbed her head.

"I was just trying to uh..." Twilight couldn't finish when Shining Armor decided to lecture her even _more. _"She's completly stressed out because she wanted out big day to be perfect! Something that wasn't obviousily important, to _you._" Shining said, making Twilight a little angry, only interuppted by a massive headache from the migranes Shining has. "Now if you excuse me, I have got to comfort my bride." Shining Armor said, leaving her sister speechless.

Wasn't I right?

"And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at _all._" Shining said, walking away from the main throne room. Twilight sat down in disappointment and looked at her friends...well..._was _friends. "Come on ya'll. Let's go check on the Princess." Applejack said. They all trotted away from her.

Rarity eyes closed on paying to Twilight, Applejack not giving an apple about her, Pinkie bouncing away from Twilight, Fluttershy angry about her, Rainbow flying away, and Spike/Bob trying to catch up with the angry mares. The Pokemon, however, was still behind her. At least five of them not care, but one does, wanna guess? "I was just-" "You have a lot to think about." the tall slendy princess said.

Twilight was growing tears in her eyes and was shocked. "Come on. Let go check on the Princess." Snivy said. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Pikachu said. "Are you seriously staying with that mean bookworm?" Oshawott asked with anger. "It's better than leaving her there Oshawott! Someone gotta do something." Pikachu said, anger rising in Pikachu as well. "But she yelled at the innocent Princess Pikachu." Snivy said with a sad sorrow.

"That's why I'm going to cheer her up. Got to comfort her." Pikachu said, "Even if it means staying with the bookworm." Pikachu said. Tepig came up to Pikachu and put his left front leg on Pikachu. "Hope you do well." Tepig said. They all nodded and the four Pokemon left to catch up with the angry mares. Pikachu slowly ran his way to Twilight and saw her on the brother. "Maybe she wasn't evil. I could've got a sister, but I lost my brother." Twilight said with sadness.

(_Was _my BBBFF song)

Twilight finished her song and sat there and Pikachu came up to her with a sad anime face. Princess Cadence came out of nowhere and slowly patted both Pikachu and Twilight with a smile. "I'm sorry." Twilight said and Pikachu nodded. "You will be!" Cadence said as her eyes quickly flashed green and her magic uses green ring-of-fire as well. "Woah!" Pikachu was seriously surprised at the fire and so was Twilight.

The ring of fire closed a dome but Pikachu saw something that he just could not explain: He saw Rikachu standing next to the evil Princess. How did he not see Rikachu?! The dome quickly sank to the bottom and the Princess walked off with a evil smile. "Nice job Aunt." Rikachu said. "I've couldn't of done it without you." Evil Cadence said with a sly smile. Wait...did you read that correctly? Rikachu has an AUNT?!

Oh crap! The Pokemon has a wedding to save...

* * *

**(Somewhere deep in the Canterlot caves)**

**(Pony language)**

Twilight used her magic to light up the dark. Pikachu was cowarding on Twilight with fear. "Hello?" Twilight echoed through the caves. The echo just...you know...echoed through the caves. Twilight got up and moved around to find the exit, Pikachu still cowarding on her shoulders. "Anyone there?" Twilight asked, only to collied with a mirror-like stone, showing her sad face and fearful Pikachu.

"Where am I?" Twilight asked in fear, hearing a distant laugh. "The caves beneath Canterlot. Once homed to the greedy unicorns who wanted the gems inside...and now...your prisoned!" the evil princess said. "Help! Help!/ Pika!" they both cried in fear. The evil pony giggled and said, "It's no use, no one can hear you and no one will ever think to find you either. Most ponies forgot about these cast existed, which is why these are the ideal from the ponies who interfer with my plans." the evil princess said, than lauging.

"Plans? What plans?" Twilight asked. The evil Princess sat their dumbfounded. "The plans for your brother of course." the evil princess said. Then another picture appeared, the evil side of Pikachu. "Pika pi..." he said. "Quiet you." she ordered. "Don't you _dare _do anything to my brother you...you..." Whats the word? "_Monster!_" Twilight found it! "The only to hurt me is to catch me." the evil princess taunted.

She laughed, disappeared, and reappeared on a different surface. "Over here!" the evil princess taunted. Twilight shot a powerful beam, only to bounce off the solid stones and almost hitting her with it. She could still hear the evil echo and Pikachu was filled with so much anger, the last one Pikachu used Iron tail hitting the wall and overpowering the pain. Oh my gosh...ITS ANOTHER ONE!

"No! Wait!" she said, but Pikachu already tackled her with anger and was about to electrocute her. "Please...don't hurt me." the evil princess shaked in fear. Pikachu powered up his cheeks to be sure. "Twilight, it's me. Please...you have to believe me, I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadence who borught you here is an imposter." she said in fear. "Likely story!" Twilight said, pounting, but here comes something that you have never seen.

She lightly used her magic to move Pikachu and did a small dance and a jingle.

_Sunshine, sunshine; Ladybugs awake  
Clap your hooves and do a little shake_

"Cadence? You remember me!" Twilight said with a smile. "Of course I do. How can I forget the filly I sit all the time?" the good princess asked. Pikachu, however, wasn't convinced. He powered his cheeks and was ready. "Here." Cadence showed. It was a small cup that was red. "I made it with tomatoes. I call it, "Ketchup"." she said. Pikachu drank this and nodded. Anypony who can make this good ketchup is good in his book!

Princess Cadence looked at the caves and heard laughter...and saw a twinkle. "We've got to get out of here." Twilight said. Princess Cadence derped a bit, but nodded and followed. "We've have to stop her!" Twilight ordered. Pikachu nodded and followed them as well.

Here comes the song.

(This day aria)

This is getting _better and better..._

* * *

**(Pony Language)**

**(Canterlot Caves)**

"Mares and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today, to witness Princess Mi Amore Candenza..." is all the three heard in the caves. They must be seriously close. "Oh, we're never going to save him." Princess Cadence said with tears forming in her eyes. "We will, we just have to find-" Twilight was interuppted by the twinkle in the distance. "There!" She pointed. Twilight used her teleportation spell to bring them to the light, only to be countered by the three maids.

"You're not going anywhere." they said.

* * *

**(Pony Language)**

**(Wedding)**

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to announce you-" "STOP!" a voice was called out. This shocked everypony and Pokemon once again to see Twilight. What is she doing here?! Didn't she learn her lesson? That stupid unicorn can be such a stubborn mule! Uh...I mean...uh...continue on reading.

How horrifing and embarrising for Twilight's friends to see Twilight again. Pikachu came up ready to electrocute the Princess, but the guards came in to stop him. "Ugh, why does she have to be so possesive about her brother?" the fruad asked...wait...which one is real again. Lets go by numbers. The bride is 1, and the hideous is 2, alright? Cool. Wait...what did Princess 1 say again?

"Why does she have to ruin my special day?" she cried. I thought...whatever. "Because, it's not your special day, it's _mine._" another voice said. All the ponies gasped at the pony. It's Princess Mi Amore Cadenza numer 2! How can this be possible?! I stopped her with the maids! Uh...I mean..."What?! But how did you escape my bride maids?!" Princess 1 asked. The two ponies looked at Pikachu with a smile.

_(Flashback...)_

The maids closed in on the three, but Pikachu had an idea. He always saw this when he was with Ash, the Pokemon Trainer. Died a few years ago by a car. Tradgic. Pikachu grab a bouque of flowers and tossed them somewhere far from the cave...maybe into a deep hole. The maids reacted and jumped for it, falling for the trick.

_(Flashback ends...)_

"Huh, clever. But you're still to late!" Princess 1 said. "B-but...Ah don't understand. How can their be two of 'em?" Applejack asked. "She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off the love for him." Princess 2 said. Princess 1 was full of rage and her eyes and horn turned green in anger.

Thats when the awesome part happened. She exploded into a green beam and changed. Her wings went from pink to a bug-like wings with holes in them. Her hoofs changed from golden royal shoes or whatever you call them to black hoofs with holes on her legs. Her horn becoming cricked, her eyes becoming bug green, and her hair somehow having holes in them.

Princess 1 made a sinister laugh and said "Right you are princess, and as queen of the changelings, it is up for me to find food for my subjects." the now changeling queen said as she walked towards her. Man...just as tall as that slendy princess. "Equestria has more love than anything I've encountered, my fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it, that will gain more power than we ever dreamed of!" the Queen Changeling said.

"They will never have the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!" Princess Cadence said.

**W**ill **s**ee **ab**ou**t **t**h**a**t...**

(I don't remember putting "Will see about that..." sentence. In fact...I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF! Something's wrong. Continue reading Reader...)

The Queen Changeling laughed at her stupidity and said, "Oh, I _doubt _that...isn't that right dear?" Queen Changeling asked. Shining's Armor's eyes were green and hypnotised. He nodded from her answer like he was a slave. Cadence was shocked and ran towards them, but was blocked off by the Queen.

"Nah-uh-uh! Don't want to go back in the caves now, _do you?_" Queen Changeling asked. Cadence pouted in anger and backed off. "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker, and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it." Queen Changeling said, looking up at the bubble.

She was right! At least 600 of those small minions were breaking the bubble with all the force they got. All the ponies were shocked about this and Queen Changeling just laughed. "He may not be my husband, but he's in my total control now." Queen Changeling said, making everypony gasp.

"And I'm sorry to say: Unable to perform his dutied as Captian of the Royal Gaurds!" The Queen said. Oh crap! Stuff just got real up in this wedding! "Not my Shining Armor!" Cadence said with fear and sorrow. "Soon, my changeling army will break through! First, we take over Canterlot, then all over Equestria!" Queen Changeling said.

"No..." the tall slendy princess said (I just love calling her that!), "...you won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now since you have foolishly revealed yourself, I shall protect my subjects..._FROM YOU!" _the tall slendy princess said. She flew up in the air and cast her magic and so did the Queen of Changelings.

They both shot their beams at each other with force, but only one will win. Queen Changeling was now in fear as her beam of strength was losing to the Princess of Sun. "No! _NO! _Changeling author! Help!" Queen Changeling cried.

**Y**es **yo**u**r** **M**a**jest**y**...**

Her magic became stronger than the princess of the sun, overpowering her strength. (No! This was _NOT _suppose to happen! Uh...keep reading the story! And whatever you do..do _NOT _fall for the fake author's tricks! Well, I don't know how you will do that since your just reading the story. Wait..okay okay! Detect anything changeling-like that did not happen in the real episode. Goodluck!)

The princess was shocked as her magic was overpowering her's. Queen's changelings magic blasted Celestia away and her crown (Her magic is old as the dinosaurs?) fell to the floor as she slid across the ground. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight yelled the the horrified crowd. The main 6 and the Pokemon approached the slendy princess in shock.

"Huh. Shining Armor's love for you is stronger than I thought." Queen Chrysalis (Changeling) said, staring at her hoof, "Consuming it made me even powerful than Celestia!" Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Princess down! Mayday, mayday! We need backup!

"Elemnts of Harmony...you must get to them, and use their power to defeat the queen." Princess Celestia (Tall slendy princess) said with pain. The main 6 nodded and Twilight was for sure ready. They all threw their dresses and ran...except for Rarity, who tried to ctah them along the way. "Rarity!" They all called out. Rarity sighed and threw their dresses and her's.

Wait...Twilight forgot someone! Twilight ran back for the Pokemon. "Come on!" Twilight said. The six nodded, but one of them couldn't leave, again...wanna guess? Rikachu came up and tackled Pikachu away from the others. "Pikachu!" Twilight called out. "Pi..." Rikachu said with a sly smile. Pikachy slowly got up from the pain and was ready to attack. "Get him Grandson..." Queen Chrysalis said to Rikachu (How weird). Rikachu was about to use Iron tail, but kind of forgotten that they lost their tails in the dream scale, giving him all sorts of freaking pain he couldn't imagine.

Pikachu smiled at this and used electrobolt, pushing Rikachu in the hall and Pikachu at his tail. Snivy, however, used tail whip (Or leaf tail...forgotten.) to get Twilight's attention by tugging on her neck. "B-but...your right. Come on!" Twilight said and the five followed.

Queen Chysalis laughed while the 6, 11 if counting the Pokemon, were running across town for the elements. "You can run, but you can't hide!" she yelled.

AWESOME! Okay...what do you want to read first: The main 6 plus Pokemon, or Pikachu and Rikachu battle?

TOO LATE! Main 6 plus Pokemon it is. And I don't care if you were choosing the other one. Let's read!

* * *

**(Main 11 battle!)**

**(Pokemon Language)**

The main 11 were running towards the elements when they looked up. The shield was starting to crack! Changelings kept punding into the bubble untill one changeling rammed into the bubble, causing an really huge earthquake on the ground and the bubble shattering like no tommorow.

Thats when the Changelings came in like missles, heading in fast to take over Canterlot. "Go...go!" Twilight ordered. Everypony and Pokemon stopped looking up at the changelings and followed Twilight. The changelings came in crashing in like missles (Like I've said earlier), but almost hitting the ponies.

For example, one almost hit Twilight. She barely dodged this and ran past him. They all came crashing to hit anypony in their way, and the Pokemon saving a few of the main 6 like a close save. One of the changelings landed in front of Twilight, scaring the junk out of her, only to be stomped and ran over-ed.

They all made it, only to be confronted by at least 60-90 changelings in their way, surrounding the main 6. "Looks like we'll be doing this the _hard _way!" Rainbow said, getting ready for the big fight. Rainbow came up to a changeling, only to look at herself. They both mimicked each other, but the fruad Rainbow Dash gave a hard shove on the real Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash slid back to her friends in pain. "How did you-?" Rainbow didn't get to finish as all the other changelings became just like her, and the main 6. Including the Pokemon. "Their changelings, remember?" Twilight said. "Their changelings, remember?" the fruad Twilight's said with a smile.

"Don't let them distract you! We have to get to the Elements of Harmony, their are only hope!" Twilight said. The Pokemon were ready and so were Twilight's friends. They all jumped in the air fierce...except for real Fluttershy. Kind of funny if you think about it.

Everypony and Pokemon flew/ran towards each other and started fighting each other...again, except for Fluttershy, who was seriously scared of fighting. Three angry Fluttershy's appraoched her and was ready to attack her, but real Fluttershy had an idea. Real Fluttershy was fighting air, not really hitting anypony or body.

The three fraud Fluttershy, shrugged and walked past the real Fluttershy. The real Fluttershy ran away in fear, only to be blocked by four angry Rainbow Dash. They all raised their hoofes up up but two, and the third Rainbow Dash knocked the three away from Fluttershy.

Next, Twilight and Applejack was surrounded by their fruads. As soon as Twilight and Applejack were literally back-to-back, the Twilight changed into a changeling and scared the real Applejack. The real Twilight knocked out one of the changelings with her magic, and saw a group of Applejack upon another Applejack.

Twilight started shooting magic at the Applejack except the last one, which she was about to knock out. "Real me! Real me!" the real Applejack cried. Twilight gently set her down and Applejack sighed in relief. Pinkie, however, was enjoying this.

The changeling was randonly switching to each pony, and Pinkie giggled. "Do me! Do me!" Pinkie said. The changeling rolled her eyes and switched to her and doing the same smile as Pinkie, but...real Pinkie is not amused. "Eh...seen better." real Pinkie said. Real Pinkie grabbed real Twilight and used her as a freaking gun, only to get a few of them and miss the others completly.

"Oh no!" Pinkie said. Real Tepig came up and flamethrowed them. Pinkie smiled and used him as a Flamethrower. Most of the changelings were either burned or turned into ashes.

The ponies and Pokemon were on a roll just, beating every changeling, but once they all made a dog pile on the 11, they had enough strength to push every one of them back. They looked back and saw more of them changelings coming in like a missle.

The ponies and Pokemon then ran into the Elements of Harmony room, but guess who was waiting?

The changelings all had a sly smile on them, including the evil Pokemon: Rikachu, covered in cuts and bruises, but had Pikachu; who was also covered in bruises with a broken tail; unconcious. Snivy and Buneary tried to run towards Pikachu, but was held back by some changelings in a head lock. The ponies looked back, and saw the changelings behind them also a smile.

Crud! They were so close! How could you do this?!

**B**ec**au**se **I **c**an...**

Stupid (Sealed Information). What?! It won't let me tell you who it is!

**He**h**e**he**he...**

ARG! Crud! Just keep reading, I'll try to change the storyline.

* * *

**(Pokemon Language)**

**(Wedding)**

**(As soon as the Ponies and Pokemon left)**

**Pikachu Vs. Rikachu**

**FIGHT!**

Pikachu shot his electricity as Rikachu, who was still in pain from the tail, and he felt more pain than he should. "Quit it!" Rikachu yelled. Pikachu then used Volt Tackle, to tackle him out of the window. Rikachu and Pikachu collided with a bridge not far from the castle. Rikachu slowly got up before Pikachu and he used Thunder to shock him away. The dark cloud hovered above Rikachu and he threw Pikachu into that thunder, thus giving Pikachu red electricity in his body.

Rikachu smiled and Pikachu fell from the thunder and crashed onto the bridge. He then ran towards Pikachu to used Iron tail, still forgetting he will get pain from it. Pikachu was able to dodge the attack and grabbed his tail, smashing him onto the bridge. The bridge broke and they fell through, hitting a pack of changelings and smashing onto the ground. Pikachu looked around and saw a golden elevator that had the words:

_Elements of Harmony_

Pikachu smiled. He was right there! He could grab it for his friends. Before he could make it, however, he was grabbed by the tail and was thrown away from the Elements. "Like your gonna get to it." Rikachu said with a smile. Pikachu slowly got up and used Iron tail, causing huge amounts of pain and causing a bruise onto Rikachu's ribs. Pikachu felt pain on his tail after-words, giving him a disadvantage onto getting the Elements.

Rikachu grabbed his tail once again, but not to throw him. Oh no...he wanted to _break _it. Rikachu pushed the tail upwards and stepped on the tail, making a loud _crack _and bringing the pain of death. Pikachu cried in pain once again, but the changelings came in to stop his noise. They beat him to the pulp while Rikachu just sat there and watched with a smile. He put up his paw/hand, and the changelings stopped.

Rikachu grabbed him and faced the door, thats when the main 6 and pokemon came in being surrounded. You know what happens next.

* * *

**(Pony Language)**

**(Wedding)**

(Celestia...Celestia...wake up dude...WAKE UP!)

Celestia slowly woke up, and...the heck? Is it one of those things the caterpillars go through? That tomb thing?! EW! For some reason...she was upside down, and the changelings looked at her as they left.

"You won't get away with this!" Princess Cadence yelled with anger, "Twilight and her friends will-" She was stopped when she saw the Pokemon's wrapped in a tomb, the main 6 held hostage, and Pikachu thrown in front of Chysalis. "You were saying?" Chrysalis mocked. Cadence was shocked about this. How could they lose?! "You do realise that the reception was cancelled, do you?!" Chysalis said.

"Go...feed!" She yelled. The changelings nodded and followed her order. Chrysalis laughed and said, "It's funny really. Twilight here was suspicious on my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were to busy on your "Wedding planning" to realise the suspicion act." Chrysalis laughed once again at their stupidity. "Sorry Twi, we should've listen to you." Applejack said with guilt. "It's not your fault," Twilight says, "she fooled everypony"

"Hmm...I did, didn't I?" Chrysalis said.

(Once again. This day aria, without Princess Cadence.)

Twilight quietly sneaked past Rikachu and upto Cadence. "Quick, do something while you have the chance." Twilight said., then free-ing Cadence from the changeling trap. Twilight was then electrocuted from Rikachu. "Okay okay!" Twilight said in fear and hurried to her friends. Princess Cadence slowly went up to Shining Armor, with tears around her eyes. Cadence then hugged Shining in sadness, and her horn charged up.

The horn then realesed a...heart? Oh no...**I'**m n**ot all**o**w**i**ng **t**h**i**s!**! Rikachu somehow saw the heart and and tried to stop it from doing anything. What everypony _don't _know, is that Pikachu was half-awake. He knew this was somehow going to happen. Pikachu slowly got up and tried his best to ignore the pain and tackled Rikachu. The heart flew onto Shining Armor and his eyes were back to blue.

"Wha...where...huh? I-is the wedding over?" Shining asked. The ponies and Pokemon were happy (Not including the fighting Pikachu's), especially Chrysalis. "Oh, it's _all _over!" Chrysalis said with a smile. Twilight was to scared to think. The changelings weren't able to do anything if it wasn't for the... "The spell! Do the spell!" Twilight said.

Yes! In your face Changeling!

**Gr**rr**rr...**

Chrysalis laughed at Twiligt's stupidity and said, "What good will that do? My changelings already roam-free!" Chrysalis said. Shining didn't even need to move; from what he saw, the ponies were all running in fear. "No!" Shining Armor must peform the spell! No matter how many times Shining tried to jump-start the magic, it just wouldn't work. "My powers useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them." Shining said.

ARG! Stop it Changeling!

**Ma**ke **me...**

Hmm...

"My love will give you strength..." Cadence said, then they hugged. Chrysalis laughed and said, "What a lovely but ridicoulis sentiment!" Chrysalis said. They both touched horns and their powers combined to make a small circle. They both smiled and slowly hovered in the air, birghting the light in the room. The ponies and Pokemon were amazed (Again, not including the Pikachu's) and Chrysalis was shocked.

They both smiled as thier eyes turned white and the room shaked. But...they both then fell to the ground. "Wha? Huh? Why didn't it work?" Shining said. Twilight thought about this and she wasn't happy. "You need an evil jump-start!" Twilight said.

"What?" Shining asked. Chrysalis laughed and said, "You need evil electricity, but where would you find _that?_" Chrysalis asked with mockery in the sentence.

Oh...you _know _who's evil and is electricity. You don't? Rikachu!

Pikacu heard this and stood right in front of the prince and princess. Rikachu was angry as ever and shot red electricity. Pikachu dodged this and it hit the princess and prince. They float up in the air once again and it blasted the shield, hitting Chrysalis and her minions. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she flew off into the distance.

See ya later stupid changeling!

**I W**IL**L H**A**VE M**Y R**EVE**NG**E!**

Haha! I win!

The two lovebirds then slowly descended onto the ground while Twilight helped Celestia. "Don't worry, I'm fine (AND OLD!)." Celestia said, "You have a real wedding to put together." Twilight smiled at Celestia's comment and they prepared the _real-real _wedding. Rikachu was very ticked but once the explosion happened, he was somehow sucked back intoo Pikachu's mind, back where he belongs.

They did all the things they were suppose to do. Cadence tasted Applejack's food, she prepared her wedding posture and clothing with Rarity, heard the birds sing with Fluttershy, and danced with Pinkie like no tommorow. _Now _the wedding is ready!

The ponies gathered around as Twilight fixed Shining Armor's shield-armor tie. Annd his parents were there to watch (Neat). Fluttershy made the birds sing a lovely marriage song as the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran through the rug throwing pink flower pellets to make it look fancy. "Seriously though, I understand why the Queen of Changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get somehow amazing like Cadence to marry you?" Twilight asked with a smile as Cadence came in slowly towards Armor.

"I told her that she wasn't just getting a husband, she would be getting a pretty great sister too." Shining said. Luckly, as Rairyt was wiping her eyes from tears, Applejack ha the chance to put on her hat. Lucky hat she calls it. Finally, Cadence arrived to Shining Armor and they looked at Celestia.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the Union, of the real Princess Mi Amore Canden-" "Princess Cadence is fine." Cadence interuppted Celestia with kindness. Celestia smiled and rephrased her sentence. "The Union of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. Their strength of the conmentmint (What?) of their power of their love; undeniable." Celestia said.

Princess Cadence and Shining Armor stared at each other with happiness. "May we have the rings please?" Celestia asked Spike/Bob. He nodded and let Armor and Cadence take the rings. "We now pronounce you: Mare and Colt." Celestia said. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor went outside and saw thousands of ponies cheering for them.

"This is your victory as much as theirs." Princess Celestia said, "You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions lead you to bring the real Princess Cadence back to us. Learning to trust your instincts (Guts) is a valuable lesson to learn." Thats when Shining Armor and Cadence embrassed the kiss. "Uh, Rainbow Dash, thats your cue." Celestia whispered. Rainbow smiled and flew out the window, and performing the Sonic Rainboom.

"Best...wedding..._EVER!_" Rainbow said. Wait...what did she see in the sky? Rainbow stopped what she was doing and saw a gigantic black hole. It was bigger than anything she has ever seen. It was so huge, pretty much everypony could see it. So why was Rainbow the only one who can see it? Rainbow flew back to her friends in fear. "Whats wrong?/Pika?" Twilight and Pikachu asked.

"I'll...tell you on the train back home." Rainbow said.

* * *

**(Pokemon Language)**

**(Wedding)**

It was now night time and dark as Princess Cadence and Shining Armor danced in the circle. "Hello everypony, did I miss anything?" another freaking dark-blue princess asked. "How many princessess are there?!" Oshawott asked. "Lets just say that their is 4 of them, ok?" Pikachu asked. "You gonna be okay Pikachu?" Snivy asked, pointing to Pikachu's wrapped tail. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Pikachu said.

Twilight looked at Pinkie and Pinkie squee'd. She than ran towards the DJ and brought out Vinyl Scratch from Twilight's other party. "Lets PARTY!" Pinkie yelled. Vinyl then threw a mic towards Twilight as she sang.

(_Love is bloom _by Twilight Sparkle)

After the party, Cadence and Shining Armor got into their cart and Cadence just started getting in. "Twilight!" Shining called, "None of this would of happen without you sis'. Love ya Twilight." Shining said.

"Love you too BBBFF (What's up with the long name?)." Twilight said. They hugged and Shining got into the cart. "Ready to go?" Shining asked. "Oh! Almost forgot!" Cadence remembered. She threw a pack of flowers into the crowd and some ponies were about to catch it...untill Rarity acted like a monster over it. Thats when she realised she over reacted and held it with her magic.

The cart strolled off and the ponies and Pokemon were happy.

Now this is what I call: A great wedding." Twilight said. "Oh yeah?" Spike/Bob questioned, "Watch what I've got for the Bachelor Party!" The ponies and Pokemon laughed with him.

Now this is what I call a great wedding...

...Or _AFTER _wedding. MWUHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Hey Bronies! Sorry it took me so long. Took me forever to get out of the chair when your tied up. Anyways, Bonus will be coming in a few short minutes, so be prepared and ask some questions.**

**Pikachu: Pi?**

**Don't worry dude, your tail will be healed soon. But...you won't be so happy when you make it to the second chamber for Wish Park.**

**Rainbow: Can we go in it?**

**Don't be angry once you enter. Have fun and see ya in the next chapter! And holy crap, this is over 6000 words! New world record for my laziness. LOL! Oh, and the Hack war before, next chapter, Spike's name is Bob from now on.**

**Bob: Aww... Can I still have my name?**

**No...**

**Bob: Please?**

**No**

**Bob: Please?**

**NO!**

**Bob: Please?**

**Stop spamming my freaking story!**

**Bob: Please?**

**Alright, alright! You will be Spike/Bob. Happy?**

**Spike/Bob: Kinda**

**TOO BAD! Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**


	11. Bonus 2

**Oh my gosh, another 500 views. FAIL! Working on Chapter 10 right now...doing it the most lazy way possible.**

**Rainbow: You must be really lazy...**

**Let's just finish this, I'm actually trying to work on it. Okay, first question..**

**XwtX asked: Will "bob" ever get romance, or will he be wacked by a broom or Iron Tail?**

**Twilight: Probably both, but Spike is a better name than Bob...**

**But I like Bob...**

**Spike/Bob: I like Spike better than Bob, it makes me feel a little better than Bob...**

**I AM THE AUTHOR AND I CHOOSE BOB! DEAL WITH IT!**

**Applejack: Ah reckon-**

**If you think Spike is better than Bob, I'll just change your name to Tree...**

**Applejack: You're on your own Spike...**

**Spike/Bob: Aw...**

**Rarity: What was the question? Didn't queit-**

**Next question**

**Guesta asked: Lemon please?**

**We ran out of Lemons...have a orange instead! Or did you mean the Pokemon Lemon? CONFUSED! Sorry...new to Pokemon.**

**NEXT QUESTION!**

**LOLFAIL! asked: Uh...Oh! Oh! Wait...what was I going to ask...OH YEAH! Snivy, will you reveal your l- OW! What?!**

**Snivy: Snivy!**

**And?**

**Snivy: -Vy...**

**...And?**

**Snivy: Snivy...**

**Ok! Forget the question then...**

**Pikachu: Pika...?**

**Buneary: Eary...**

**LoL...Next Question...**

**Lovetobeatree asked: Pokemon x Minecraft?**

**Don't know...**

**Mouseboy asked: Pika pi?**

**Pikachu: PIKACHU!**

**DUDE! Why would you say that his mother is ugly?! YOU DOOMED US ALL!**

**Pikachu: Pi...Ka...**

**RUN FOR YE LIVEZ!**

**Pikachu: CHU!**

**Owowowowowowowowo! Thanks a lot mouse boy dude... OWOWOWOWOW! See ya next Bonus chap-OWOWOWOWWOW!**


	12. Chapter 10

**(Pony Language)**

**(Week Later)**

"...Wait...so...you're saying that we have to open the door?" Twilight asked, all of the main 6 having their Elements of Harmony. The Pokemon nodded, and Oshawott getting fustrated pointing at the door. "While you guys were either out cold or partying, these Pokemon found that funny looking Door...somehow right next to Sugarcube Corner." Rainbow said blankly. "Alright then...step aside." Twilight ordered.

The Pokemon moved aside and watched as they glow. The five floated up besides Twilight (Who was glowing white eyes like Darth Vader staring down Celestia) and the door slowly opened. The Pokemon nodded in glee and tried to get through the door, but was held captive by magic. "Nuh-uh! We'll just close it right back up if you don't let us in." Twilight said. The Pokemon shook their heads no in fear, but Pikachu nodded.

The Pokemon were confused at first, but when Pikachu explained (by repeating his own name more than once), the Pokemon sighed in agreement. "Thank you. I'll have to write this down later on." Twilight said. "What do you think will be on the other side?" Rainbow asked. "Oh oh!" Pinkie suggested, "Maybe it will be like some sort of dark side where all their creatures are friendly, but some are evil and they want to take over! And then _we _come in and save the day!" Pinkie then bounced in glee.

Once again, they were all confused by Pinkie's rambling. Buneary sighed and flew backwards into the portal. They all hopped in afterwards, but somehow...Twilight felt something inside. It kept telling her, _"You will regret this..." _but she wouldn't...

Would she?

* * *

**(Wish Park)**

**(Pokemon Language)**

"I really hope Reshiram doesn't find out about this. We could be sent to 7 months in Zekrom's Jail!" Buneary said nervous, finally making through the portal. "I convinced Reshram and Zekrom to tell the others we left, I think we could get away with this." Pikachu said, rubbing his soar tail. Snivy came over to help, only to trip and land on top of Pikachu because of her Portal-Landing. They both came to a stop, but they both stared at each other.

Pikachu never noticed this before, but Snivy got blue eyes. How neat. Snivy blushed while Pikachu's tail zapped, only to give it pain. Pikachu sighed in pain and Snivy got off from him. "Sorry..." Snivy said, trying to avod eye-contact. "It's fine, really. Let's just hurry up." Pikachu said, rubbing the back of his head. The ponies finally came, but they collided into and with each other.

They obsereved the green mysterious walls that flowed around the dimension. "This...is...awesome..." Rainbow said, still observing the walls. "How 'bout we give them a party?!" Pinkie suggested, breaking cartoon physics and bringing out a huge cannon. "Where she get _that?!_" Oshawott asked frightened. "Pinkie, you should put that away." Twilight suggested. Pinkie shrugged and put away the cannon.

They followed the path and end up looking at Pokemon with cakes in their hands. "So..._yummy! _Must...have..._more!_" a Patrat said. "Aw man...they got Patrat! Now I owe Piplup 10 berries." Oshawott said, frowning at losing the bet. "I'm not surprised you bet Piplup." Pikachu said. "Why?" Oshawott asked. "Piplup _always _wins. Don't ask me how." Pikachu said. "C'mon! I don't want to sit here all day!" Rainbow said impatiently.

The ponies started to follow the Pokemon untill they ended up at the Cake Baking Factory. "They have a cake baking factory?! I want some!" Pinkie said, then running in the Factory. "...Something tells me that she wasn't suppose to go in there." Twilight said. The Pikachu nodded in agreement. Pinkie came out 13 minutes later, but eating the junk out of the cake. The cake was huge...and she couldn't stop eating.

"Help! I can't stop eating this delicious cake!" Pinkie said, licking cream off her face. "Then _stop _Pinkie. It isn't that hard." Rainbow said. "No...I mean...I _can't _stop eating the cake! Mmm...was that a strawberry?" Pinkie asked herself. "Let me try." Rarity said. She stepped up and scooped at least 1/2 of a average cream you get on your finger from like ice cream or something. She licked it, then her body went out of control.

"This cake is so _good! _But...I...can't...stop...eating...this...delicious ..._cake!_" Rarity said, then eating part of the cake in her hand...er...hoof. "Well...how do we stop it?" Applejack asked. "Come out Cofagrigus!" Pikachu called. "Stop hiding like a wimp and approach us!" Oshawott yelled out. That's when his servant, Gothorita, came into view. "I'm sorry, but Cofagrigus is- oh...it's the heroes. What do _you _want?" The tall goth asked.

"To stop your freaking bakery you evil goth!" Oshawott said full with anger. "I'm sorry, but the bakery is not made for closing. Please- AHHG! COLD!" Gothorita screamed, being shot by whatever in the back. "Stop the bakery you freaking maniac!" A voice said. The Pokemon looked behind her and it was Piplup! Pikachu's best friend!

A new member!

"Piplup?! It's me! Pikachu!" Pikachu said, pointing to himself. "Pikachu?! Aww man! I thought you was gone dude! Rumor says you went to some place called "Ponyville" or whatever. I don't believe it though." Piplup said, only to look past the wet goth and onto the 4 ponies and 2 mad-cake eating ponies. "Oh...can I join? Please? I'll listen!" Piplup begged.

"Why not? Your in dude!" Pikachu said, high fiving his friend. "Um...dude...what happened to your tail?" Piplup asked. "A very long story dude." Pikachu said. "Sorry to interrupt you party here, but I think you should leave." Another voice said. Out came the factory was Cofagrigus. "And I see your leader has a broken bone. That's the end of this fairy 'tail'." Cofagrigus joked.

"No idea what's going on..." Twilight whispered to Applejack. "Use your spell then!" Applejack whispered back. "Only works on creatures, not Pokemon." Twilight said. "Then why did we have to come in here?" Applejack asked. "Didn't think it all the way through..." Twilight admitted. "Hmm...I see your..._friends _are my excuse to keep my business open." Cofagrigus said.

"Dude...why did the horses come here again?" Piplup asked. "They would close the door if we wouldn't let them in. But it's funny because they can't understand us, so what's the point?" Pikachu asked. That's when they heard bells. A soft but loud jingle. "What?! No! You stupid Author! You cheated!** (Trololololololololol!)**." Cofagrigus yelled in the sky. Rarity and Pinkie was free from the curse and they was so fat that Albert from Fat Albert would be jealous.

"No...more...cake...for...me." Pinkie said, trying to figure her way to her friends. "Who rung the bell?" Tepig asked. Buneary finally came into and in front of Pikachu. "While you two were having your bromance, I simply turned off the bell." Buneary said. "Aw man! Thanks Buneary!" Pikachu said, then hugging Buneary. She was shock at first, but then returned the hug. Snivy's cheeks became bloody red in anger as Oshawott and Tepig tried to hold in their laughs.

"You shouldn't of rung that bell!" Cofagrigus said in anger, bringing his minions (Yamask) into their views. "RUN!" Pikachu yelled in fear. The Pokemon (Including Piplup) ran for the portal. "Pshh! their just a bunch of wimps!" Rainbow said.

She succesfuly beated at least 3 Yamask, but more came in and beat her enough to make her fly away in fear. "Run!" Twilight ordered. The ponies ran for their lives, but it took time for Pinkie and Rarity to run. "How...do...you...run...like...this?!" Rarity asked, trying to run for her life. "Don't run! _Roll!_" Pinkie said. Rarity sighed in fustration and rolled. They did it correctly, but Pinkie somehow got caught in the entrance/exit. "Help!" Pinkie said from the other side. The ponies (besides Rarity) and Pokemon pulled with all their strength and she finally came too.

The ponies reacted quickly and closed the door with their Elements of Whatever and they was seriously tired. "Twilight! Twilight!" a voice called out. It was none other but Spike/Bob. He came in with a scroll in his hands and gave it to Twilight. "It's an emergency! Your having a test!" Spike/Bob said. The Pokemon sighed. A test? Really? It could be any emergency in the world, and it's a _test?! _"Plus, Celestia needs a word with you." Spike/Bob said, then standing next to the Pokemon.

Twilight read the later silently, then ran towards the Library. "Wait up!" Spike/Bob said, then running towards Twilight, as well as the Pokemon.

* * *

**(Twilight's Library)**

**(Pokemon Language)**

**The Crystal Empire - Part 1 - Pokemon Vs. Mlp**

"Oh...where oh where are my quills?!" Begged a freaked-out Twilight. She panicked here and there and the Pokemon (As well as Spike/Bob with a bag in his claws) stared at her blankly. Twilight finally found the quills and threw them at Spike/Bob, who caught them in his bag. "No...no, no, no, no, UGH!" Twilight was in complete fustration. "I need the _Magical Comanments Volume - I _(one) _- XXXVI _(36). _WHERE IS IT?!_" Twilight begged, not noticing that her friends - who walked to her house - standing there.

Applejack was in full pity for Twilight, who shook her head. Twilight finally found the book and hovered it above Spike/Bob...and Pikachu. Spike and Pikachu tried to catch it, but Pikachu was pulled by some force and Spike/Bob was smashed by the book. Apparently, it was Snivy who used her leaf tail or something, but she didn't get a good grip on Pikachu...so they collided.

But...why does Snivy's lips feel so warm...and...life-like? Snivy gained her view and saw Pikachu do the same. But thats when they both realised...they were kissing while they were dizzy! Holy crap! Snivy and Pikachu both stopped and stared. "Um...hi?" Pikachu said confused. "Hi..." said a very confused Snivy. "Woah...dang it." Oshawott said, then giving 10 grape-like berries to Tepig. "I need to stop betting." Oshawott said to himself.

Buneary some how saw this from the corner of her eye and was in God-Rage mode. Prepare for some ultimate drama...soon.

"Flash cards! I need some flash cards!" Twilight suggested. She pulled a dror from her cabinet and grabbed a crap-load of flash cards. "Spike, I'm going to need you to quiz me on _everything._" said Twilight, "Everything I learned, _ever!_" Spike/Bob was now carrying a balanced set of Flash cards. "Then again that might not be enough cards." Twilight said to herself.

"Twilight, calm down. It's just a test." Spike/Bob said, finially realising that it's just some sort of stupid test. Twilight stopped and stared at Spike. "Just...a _test?!_" Twilight repeated. Spike/Bob realised what he said and slowly took one step back. "_JUST A TEST?! _Princess Celestia wants me to take some sort of exam and your trying to tell me to calm down 'cause _IT'S JUST A TEST?!_" Twilight said, full of anger and fright.

Spike/Bob stood in place, but grabbed his armor: three pillows and his army helment. "Um...yes?" Spike/Bob said. Twilight was filled with so much rage that her horn was glowing dark purple. "Ah say that she handlin' things pretty well." Applejack suggested, "Just considerin'..." Twilight's tree house then somehow came off of it's tree house roots and flew up in the air and land perfectly back where it was.

* * *

**(Canterlot/train station)**

**(Pokemon Language)**

"Dude...this place is _HUGE! _I mean...look at this! Serperior would be jealous!" Piplup said, observing the place. "My reaction when I came to." Pikachu admitted. "Oshawott, ready to finish that battle we didn''t finish?!" Piplup said full of courage. "Hehe! Your on!" Oshawott said. Piplup did the first attack and Pikachu chuckled.

He looked and saw Buneary and Snivy yelling the crap out of each other, the ponies bored out of their mind, and Tepig trotting up to him. "Hey Pikachu." Tepig said. "Sup?" Pikachu asked. "Was the kiss between you and Snivy on purpose?" Tepig asked. "Accident." Pikachu corrected. "But...do you like Snivy?" Tepig asked. "Friends or..._that?_" Pikachu asked.

"_That..._" Tepig said. Pikachu frowned at this. Sure he liked Snivy, but...does he love her? Plus, this kiss was an accident! It wasn't his fault for crashing into Snivy and...well...kiss her. But...Pikachu likes her and all...but he doesn't want her heartbroken or anything bad. The trick question is: Does and will Pikachu love her...or not? "I...I don't know. I like her, yeah, but I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything." Pikachu said.

"Word of advice," says Tepig, "'Look deep into your heart, and you'll find the truth' Reshiram told me. Good luck." Tepig tapped Pikachu then left. Before Pikachu got to move and think about it, Buneary decided to tackle him like the Super Bowl. "W-what?! What's going on?!" Pikachu asked, very confused. "How could you kiss that revolting grass breather?!" Buneary asked. "At least I'm more beautiful than you!" Snivy argued

"I saw him first!" Buneary yelled. "I saved the world with him first!" Snivy yelled. "He's _mine! _And I'll prove it!" Buneary said, then she did the unspeakable.

A kiss...

Pikachu was so confused that he wasn't able to push her off. But as it went longer, Pikachu was slowly getting sleepy. It was that good where it almost made him pass out. Once she stopped, Pikachu stared at her. The only thing that went through his brain was: _What...just...happened? _Snivy was ticked off so much that she was the first one to punch the crap out of her. Tepig, Oshawott, and Piplup stopped and saw the whole thing.

Piplup frowned and so did Tepig, but Oshawott smiled. Tepig and Piplup handed Oshawott 10 grape-like berries and they mumbled. Twilight finally came with Spike and she was let down. But...Spike was confused. "Uh...prepared for what, exactly?" Spike/Bob asked. "Twilight!" Applejack called. She gave Twilight a knoogie and gave her a huge smile.

"Did ya pass?" Applejack asked. "Can we celebrate with awesomeness with Princess Celestia?!" Pinkie asked, then exploding the cannon as she jumped. "No, that's not it." Twilight said, "We're going to the Crystal Empire!" The ponies and Pokemon were confused at this.

Now we have two problems: The romance and the Empire.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Hey ppl! Get ready for the most epic, drama, and possibly craziest thing in the world. Yeah, I'm not active because I'm not getting any reviews and it kind of disappoints me. Oh...and Guesa or whatever...I don't think I want to know right now. Not now...or anytime soon.**

**PLUS I NEED SOME OC's FOR THE NEXT STORY! I NEED SOME FOR THIS PART!**

**By the way...I lost the challenge by trying to be nice to Spike/Bob before I started the story...and how do you start fire in less that 2 reviews?! Whatever...Anyways, prepare for Chapter 11 Cuz it's going to be Wack!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Crystal Empire - Part 2 - Pokemon Vs MLP**

**(In the train)**

**(Pokemon Langauge)**

"Guys...I don't feel so good." Tepig muttered, then gave a fire breathing sneeze. "Crud...Piplup, since your of a medic, can you help him?" Pikachu asked. "Ai yi, Captin'." Piplup said, then heading towards Tepig. Pikachu sighed. Great...now he has to not only help the ponies, but handle Snivy _and _Buneary. Oshawott came up to him in confusion.

"So...you doing okay?" Oshawott asked. "No...how am I suppose to handle Snivy _and _Buneary and not try to tick off one of them?!" Pikachu asked. "Well...who do you like then?" Oshawott asked. Pikachu sighed once again. "Don't tell Snivy or Buneary, but I like Meloetta." Pikachu admitted. "Really?" asked a out-of-nowhere voice. Out came the blue was Meloetta with her green flowing musical hair, sitting right next to Pikachu.

Oshawott and Pikachu both screamed in fear...but once they realized that Snivy and Buneary was right next to them, they stopped. "Meloetta! W-w-what are you doing here?!" stuttered Pikachu. "I saw a huge pink melon leaving Wish Park, so I followed to see what it is. Then once I saw you guys, I kinda' wanted to join as well." Meloetta get explained.

"You know if you get caught by either Snivy or Buneary, you know that you'll be killed right?" Oshawott said. "I've always been best friends with Snivy and Buneary, I think I'll be okay." Meloetta said. "Did you even get a good look?" Oshawott asked, pointing to Snivy and Buneary who was now in a fighting cloud. "Oh..." Meloetta finally realized that things will get serious if caught.

"I'm just gonna explain to Piplup and Tepig that your here." Oshawott said, then walking away. "Do you mean what you said?" Meloetta asked. "Said what?" Pikachu asked, trying to avoid the question. "Do you really like me?" Meloetta asked sweetly. Pikachu tried to ignore her, but how is he able to ignore the freaking beautiful eyes and the Pokemon he likes?

"Uh...yeah...yeah I do." Pikachu admitted. "Aww...I love you too." Meloetta said. Wait..."What? Really?!" Pikachu said shocked. "Of course, especially since you saved us from Wish Park." Meloetta said seductively. They both giggled, but Pikachu seriously need to stay focus! What happens if Snivy and Buneary saw her? "Wait. Can you stay invisible for a little longer?" Pikachu asked. "But I'll miss my number one favorite Pokemon." Meloetta said, using her palm to grab Pikachu's attention.

Pikachu almost lost focus, but he grabbed her hand (or palm) and looked at her. "Meloetta, please, can you remain invisible for a little longer?" Pikachu begged. "I can't! It only does that when I'm scared!" Meloetta admitted. Pikachu quietly said "CRAP!" and he sighed. "Looks like I'm just gonna have to tell them that your here. Be right back. Stay here." Pikachu ordered.

Meloetta sat down on her chair and left. "ACHOO!" Tepig sneezed. His nose was running with magma and he sniffed it back in. Meloetta left her seat and stood next to Piplup. "What'cha doing?" She asked. Tepig and Piplup both screamed in fear and they took deep breathes. "Oh...it's just Meloetta. And please..._never _do that again." Piplup said, grabbing his chest in fear. _"WHAT?!" _the two voices were heard.

Pikachu was pushed out of their way and they stomped their way to Meloetta. "Meloetta..._how _did you get on this train?!" Buneary asked with anger. "I saw a pink pony! Don't be mad at me!" Meloetta begged. Snivy used leaf tail and grabbed hold of her by the neck. "Snivy! No!" Pikachu said, then grabbed hold of her from strangling her. Oshawott and Piplup had to take care of Buneary. "You need to calm down!" Oshawott said, struggling from Buneary to strangle Meloetta.

"Let me go so I could strangle her!" Snivy and Buneary both said. "Sorry Snivy, but you need to take a chill!" Pikachu ordered. Snivy ignored him and struggled to get free, and so did Buneary, but Meloetta was cowarding in fear. "I said _STOP!_" Pikachu ordered. Snivy and Buneary both stopped what they were doing and looked at Pikachu. "Take a freaking chill pill ladies! Or so help I shall call Zekrom and Reshram and make them both hang you on your necks!" Pikachu said angry.

But...guess who is coming back? That's right! The colar appeared and his hair grew longer, letting the R shape dangle from his colar. "I want you freaking ladies to sit down and think about what you did! Don't make me come into your bubble and make you die from your personal space!" Rikachu yelled. "Aw crap! See what you guys did?!" Oshawott yelled. "Who is _that?!_" Piplup asked in fear.

Oh...that wasn't all. Instead of Rikachu, guess who else took over his body? Rocket Chu! His skin turned black, his brown marks now glowed lime green, and his eyes turned bloody red. _"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! YOUR MAMA'S?! GET AWAY FROM MY SIGHT OR I'LL KILL YA!__" _Rocket Chu yelled with anger flowing through his body so much that he is now hot-blooded. Snivy and Buneary both ran away from him in fear while crying. "Aw man! What do we do?!" Tepig asked, still trying to sniff through his nose.

Thats when a song was heard. A soft tune, a magical song flowed through the train.

_(Warning: This is a song that must be said out-loud, then in your head. Wa - Quick, Da - Medium, La - Slow)  
(Meloetta's Song) Da Wa Wa La La, La Wa Wa Da, Da Wa Wa La La, Da Wa Wa La..._

This has stop everyone and everypony. They all just...stopped, and listen to the song. How nice it was for Meloetta to sing for us. Well, it certainly help Pikachu. Instead of black, he changed to his normal self. Though, Pikachu had a painful headache. "Aw man...don't tell me Rikachu came back." Pikachu asked. "He's back." Oshawott said wide-eyed. "Crap." Pikachu muttered.

_"Attention passengers. We are at the Crystal Empire. Please exit." _The intercom said. The Pokemon sighed in relief. Once they were outside with the main 6 (And Twilight reuniting with Shining Armor), Tepig had full of sneezes. "Don't worry buddy. We'll be out of here soon." Oshawott said, patting Tepig's back. The wind was blowing hard on the Pokemon and Spike came out with cases of scarfs.

"I didn't complain-WHAAA!" Spike slipped on snow and dropped most of the cases. Plus, guess who's back? "Twily!" Shining Armor said happy. "Shining Armor!" Twilight said happy. They both hugged and Shining was in fear mode. "We have to get out of here. Especially when things come after dark." Shining Armor said, sags hanging under his eyes.

Fluttershy gulped from the sentence. "W-what kind of t-things?" Fluttershy asked fearfully. "Let's just say the Empire isn't the only thing that returned." Shining Armor said like one of those movies where they are serious and the person would be like all confused. They walked far from the train and they snow kept hitting their faces, especially Tepig.

"Can't we just -ACHOO- get out of here?!" Tepig asked sneezing. "We're almost there." Piplup said. A loud but muffled horn was heard, and everypony (including the Pokemon) just stopped. Fluttershy, however, was so scared from it that she sounded like a normal scared pony. "GAH! It's one of those thing's isn't it?!" Fluttershy asked, trying to coward in fear.

"We have to get to the Crystal Empire! _NOW!_" ordered Shining Armor. A black gust of smoke appeared behind the ponies and Pokemon and they all took off. Well...not Spike. He sorta...froze. Shining Armor went back to get him and used his magic to keep up with the ponies. Somehow, he ran faster than the Pokemon, and they were in front of the ponies!

The horrid green glowing eyes glowed even brighter, and that's when Pikachu started to slow down. "Oh CRAP!" cried Pikachu. He tried to run as fast as he could, but what was slowing him down? Shining Armor needed to stall so he can save Pikachu. He stopped, and he used his magic to teleport Pikachu next to Twilight. The black gust of smoke kind of looked like it smiled.

The ponies ran faster and faster into the glowing blue bubble. Once they made it inside, it wasn't snowing, but it was very sunny. "Is...everypony...okay?" Twilight asked, taking a breath on the pause. Shining Armor made it, but black crystals were sitting on his horn. He tried to use magic, but the aura only made it to the blocked crystal. No magic for him.

"Pikachu!" He heard. Pikachu looked around and saw Snivy next to him. "What happened?" She asked, checking to see if he was hurt. "I...I don't know. I just kind of...slowed down." Pikachu said. "Lucky for you, Shining Armor saved you." Spike said, walking towards Pikachu. "I know...I owe him." Pikachu said. "Look!" Pinkie pointed, "It's coloristic!"

Well they escape...but what now?

* * *

**Hello and I tried to fit in your OC's but it was kind of impossible. I promise it will be in the story.**

**Rainbow: Like you promised to stop eating my PB&J?**

**Shut it Skittles! Stupid talking piece of candy...**

**Rainbow: What did you call me?**

**Bring it on crapturd!**

**Spike: While they fight the crap out of each other, we'll see you in Bonus 3-4 in a few minchapter hoped you enjoy the story, and may everyponly give me jewels!**


	14. Bonus 3-4

**And once again, I forgot to do 2 Bonuses. So here is 3 and 4.**

**Pikachu: Pika pi!**

**Plus...3 new members! Yes...you read that right...3. Still need one more OC from ****_someone else! _****First up, from Dragon Roberts is Lucario!**

**Lucario: Baw...**

**Next from XwtX is Umbreon. But...dude...you have listened to - to much dubstep. For some reason...your blue.**

**Umbreon: breon...**

**Eeyup. Sorry Dragon Roberts, only one OC from you.**

**Rainbow: I can do better on this story by adding Daring Do!**

**Shush...Question 1:**

**Kika asked: Do you know Total Drama Island?**

**Oh...I do...and I shall toture them untill they drop!**

**Twilight: What?**

**Expect a Total Pony Island in a few weeks. Question 2:**

**53142 asked: Dear Author, This report is something special...Ahem...I DIDN'T LEARN ANYTHING! I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG!**

**Aw you piece of...Trollestia! Come on! And this letter was from...really Applejack?**

**Applejack: Ah didn't expect her to give it to ya.**

**You have been down graded from number 3 on my fav list to number 10.**

**Rainbow: Who's Number One?**

**Spike!**

**Spike: Really?**

**Well, yeah. Besides yelling at each other, your more smarter than the rest. **

**Everypony and Pokemon: Hey!**

**Spike: WOOHOO!**

**NEXT! Question 3:**

**Gorgonfrost asked: This is a stick-up. I will eat all the toilet paper you have.**

**...What?**

**Twilight: I second that, what?**

**Rarity: Excuse me, but I have to use the ladies room.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Rarity: WHERE'S THE TOILET PAPER?!**

**OH CRAP IT CAME TRUE! EVERYPONY, POKEMON, AND MAN FOR THEMSELVES!**

**Twilight: Everypony calm down! (Imagine the studio covered in fire, but once Twilight said that, the fire froze and we all froze...)**

**Twilight: Let's find a book and resolve this.**

**Spike: The books were burned from the fire...**

**Twilight: EVERYPONY FOR THEMSELVES!**

**WERE ALL DOOMED! But...for the last question and life, I shall read this one last question.**

**Everyone: Uh-huh!**

**Frostythesnowguy asked: Potato shall save your lives! (The fire stopped and the toilet paper is back)**

**...Why do I have a Potato in my hand?**

**Spike: Did a potato just save our lives?**

**Eeyup...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**RUN! THE POTATO WILL CONSUME US ALL!**

**(Everyone left the studio and all you see is the potato. It's staring into your soul Go to next chapter or leave if you want to live...)**


	15. Bonus 5

**Sup people! This is a very short bonus because finally Total Cartoon Island appeared in the MLP crossovers! Might wanna check that out. Plus, Pancham is here from Slendyfan1019!**

**Pancham: Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz**

**What?! Did you just fall asleep?! Ugh...3 questions today.**

**Tubbascoofer asked: WHY U BRING MELOETTA IN STORY?!**

**BECUAZE I WANTED TO AND I WANTED TO SHTILL TOTOUREZ THE CRAPZ OUT OF SNIVY AND BUNEARY!**

**Snivy: Vy!**

**Buneary: Buneary!**

**So?**

**Cokecokecoke asked: Who will win? Snivy, Buneary, or Meloetta?**

**Don't know...**

**Dragon Roberts asked: Man Pikachu...got some girl problems. If you need help, let me know.**

**Pikachu: Chu! Chu!**

**He said he needs help. HELP PIKACHU EVERYBODY!**

**Oh..plus...I was kinda bored...and evil...so I'mma add eevee. Just to mess with the women.**

**Eevee: ee? Eevee?**

**To troll! Duh! Anyways, thanks for being patient and hope you like Pokemon Vs MLP and Total Cartoon Island! You can find it in Crossovers-My Little Pony-Total Drama Series. Have fun and hope to see you soon!**


	16. Chapter 12

**Crystal Empire - Part 3 - Pokemon vs MLP**

**(Pony Language)**

The Pokemon and ponies were walking in the beautiful city, seeing the crystals and their own reflections. "This is beautiful!" said Rarity. "Oh, just simply gorgeous! Their are no words!" "Focus Rarity." Applejack said. "We need to help Twilight, so stop admirin' the secneries." said Applejack. "I don't see what the big deal is. Just look like another old castle to me." Rainbow said, not even coming close to admiring the crystal kingdom. Rarit's jaw dropped from Rainbow's statement and Rainbow had a smile creeping upon her face.

"I-wha-but-another old castle?! Have you _lost _your mind?!" asked Rarity, but Rainbow got away from Rarity's space and brohoofed Applejack in awesomness. "Pika, pika pi?" Pikachu asked Twilight. "No idea what you said, but I'll take that you have no idea what this is." Twilight said. Pikachu nodded on Twilight's response. "This is the castle." Twilight said when she entered the castle and seeing Princess Cadence tired out of her mind as she had wrinkles all over her face.

"Cadence!" yelled Twilight, trotting to her with a very happy smile. Cadence frown turned into a smile when she saw the Pokemon and her...uh...friends? I think. Cadence was excited and did their little dance.

_Sunshine sunshine; Ladybugs awake  
Clap your hooves and do a little shake_

They giggled at what they did and Cadence had to force her magic once again to keep the barrier up. But, when the barrier faded for a second, Pikachu's eyes appeared bright blood red and he felt...what was that feeling? Murdereous? Lonely? Madness? "One of these days, were gonna have to get together when Equestria isn't hanging on balance." Cadence said with a sigh. "Are you okay?" asked Twilight.

"Cadence hasn't been able to use her magic to spread love and light." Shining Armour said. "That seems what it's used to protect it. But she hasn't slept and barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra." "It's alright, Shining Armour. I'm fine." Cadence said. "She's _not _fine. She can't go on like this forever, And if her magic would've fade...well...you saw what happened back there." Shining Armour said.

Twilight was in deep shock, but when she regained her focus, she smiled and said, "That's why were here." "That's why were all here." Applejack corrected and everypony (Not the Pokemon) did the "Mmm-Hm!' noise. "Well with Cadence putting all her strength to keep the spell going, and me trying to keep an eye for signs on trouble in the artic, we haven't been able to gather information from the Crystal Ponies."

_"CRYSTAL PONIES?!" _Rarity reacted with her hoofs in her face. "Their some Crystal Ponies?!" Apparenty, the main six (not including Rarity) and the Pokemon thought she was either over reacting or just plain weird. She nervously fixed her hair and said "Um, continue." "But we have to believe one of them knows we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadence magic." Shining finished. Twilight thought about this and she had an idea.

Books and boring library stuff saves the day.

"A research paper!" Twilight said with a smile. Shining Armour didn't take that to well. "Huh?" he said confused. "This must be part of my test." Twilight said to herself. "To gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to _you!_" Twilight pointed at Shining Armour, or actually poked in other terms, and Shining Armour flew backwards. "This is gonna be great! I love research papers!" Twilight said with a smile.

Seriously, what's up with them going insane once in a while?

"Yeah." Rainbow nudged and Pinkie. "Who doesn't?" "Oh,oh,oh! Let me guess!" Pinkie said as she ran to Spike. "Is it Spike? No,no! Fluttershy!" then she dropped Spike and violently grabbed Fluttershy. "Rarity?!" Pinkie asked again and somehow violently grabbed Rarity across the room. "Don't worry Shining Armour. I am really good at these things." Twilight said to Shining Armour.

* * *

**(Town/Twilight Sparkle)**

**(Pony Language)**

"Are you sure?" asked Twilight. "Are you absolutley sure?" "Pika?" Pikachu asked the crystal pony. "I'm sorry." said the crystal pony. "I wish I could help you, but I just can't remember what happened before King Sombra came into power." All of a sudden, she froze for a quick second. "More like I don't want to remember when he ruled over us." the pony said, then shuddered from the feeling.

"King Sombra's curse is maybe why they aren't so...crystal-ly." Twilight whispered to both Pikachu and Spike. "Have we really been gone for a thousand years?" the crystal pony asked. "Yes." Twilight said. "It feels like it was just yesterday." the crystal pony said, then got ready to close the door. "If you can think of anything, even the smallest thing." Twilight said, but the crystal pony stood in depression in an emo kind of way.

"Of course." the crystal pony said, then slowly closed the door. "Well _that _was a total bust."Spike said, and Pikachu actually agreed to it. "Well, maybe the others are in better luck." Twilight said.

* * *

**(Town/Rainbow)**

**(Pony Language)**

"...a way to protect the Empire. You know anything about it or what?" Rainbow asked. "Wott!" Oshawott said. "I wish I could help you really." the crystal pony said, but was blocked off by both Rainbow and Oshawott. "Come on! You gotta know something!" Rainbow said play-punching the pony. "But, I don't _have _any information." the crystal pony said. Both Rainbow and Oshawott face-palmed, or face hoofed, so hard that it looks like they punched themselves.

* * *

**(Town/ Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity)**

**(Pony Language)**

"Oh, um, excuse me." Fluttershy asked and the crystal pony did not care at all. "Oh, hello, um. I was just wondering-" Fluttershy was cut off again when another crystal pony walked by and not even caring. Buneary face palmed so hard that it looked kind of funny. "Buneary!" the bunny yelled. "I'm sorry, Buneary. I was just-" Fluttershy was cut off by a soft bunny slap to the face.

Come on. If you were Fluttershy and you had to take care of the brat so called 'Angel', how many times do you think you'll be slapped? You'll get used to hit by now!

Buneary pointed at a table for two and she had a stern face. Fluttershy walked up to the table and held up her hoof like she was gonna chop the table with her 'What did you say to me' face. But when she raised her hoof, she kind backed off and the crystal ponies didn't even try to be scared. They just stared at her like a freaking five dollar discount! "Oh, um. It's okay, you look really busy." Fluttershy said, and Buneary face-plamed so hard Snivy would've laughed.

Tepig and Pinkie, however, were freaking spying ninjas. "Time to gather some intel. Ready to do this Tepig?" Pinkie asked. Tepig nodded and grabbed the rope as they slid down a really tall wall (hey, that rhymed!)

"It just feels like something is missing." the first pony said. "I know. It looks the same, but it doesn't _feel _the same." the second pony asked. "Because it isn't!" Pinkie warned, using the Tepig-Jetpack instead of a rope. The two ponies screamed in fear as the first crystal pony yelled, "AHH! A SPY!" Pinkie fell from her Tepig-Jetpack and both Tepig and Pinkie looked at the crystal ponies. "A spy? How did they know?" Pinkie asked.

Tepig pointed at her goggles and she scoffed in realization. "Huh, must've noticed my night-vision goggles." said Pinkie as she put them on. "Ooh! Night-visiony!" she said...then crashed into a lamp-post.

Rarity was day-dreaming the crap out of herself so hard, she forgot what she was suppose to do. At least four ponies, including Snivy, looked at her like she was weird. Then, slowly, the ponies and Pokemon left as queitly as they can as Snivy left with the snake hissing sound.

* * *

**(Town square)**

**(Pokemon Language)**

Rainbow came in flying and being exausted. ""I've got _nothing _so far!" Rainbow said. "Oh, me neither." Rarity said, still day-dreaming of being a crystal pony. Fluttershy walked up to Twilight...and pulled down her disguise to really be Pinkie Pie.

If a cake is a lie, so is Fluttershy.

"My cover has been blown! I repeat, my cover has been blown!" Pinkie said and ran. "What did you guys find out?" Pikachu asked the others. "Nothing really. Fluttershy was to shy to even get a pony to pay attention to her." Buneary said. "I was a spy!" Tepig said happy. "What did you find Detective Tepig?" Pikachu joked. "I found nothing but heard the words, 'It looks the same, but it doesn't feel the same.' Does that help?" Tepig asked.

"Alright. So the town is connected to the ponies like Pokepark." Pikachu said. "Anything else?" "I learned that Rarity could be such a deva." Snivy said. Oshawott laughed so hard, Twilight wanted to figure out what was wrong, but she has something else to do, so she ignored it. "Oshawott, anything?" Pikachu asked. "I learned that the Crystal Ponies do _not _like to talk much." Oshawott admitted. "I know. " Pikachu agreed.

"What did you learn Mittens?" Meloetta asked. "You makin' nick-names now?" Pikachu asked. Meloetta giggled at the answer, but you should see the look on Snivy and Buneary's face right now. "Oh, and I almost forgot." Snivy added. "I found another one of those stone things. We could send Meloetta home." Snivy said with a sly smile. "What was the symbol?" Pikachu asked. "A blue heart?" Snivy said.

"Love maybe?" Tepig suggested. "But I still don't get something." Piplup asked. "What is it?" Pikachu asked. "How did you change your color and hairstyle back at the train?" Piplup asked. This struck Pikachu...hard. "I...I have other me's." Pikachu said. "What do you mean Mittens?" Meloetta asked. "Their are two versions of Pikachu." Oshawott helped. "Regular Pikachu, then their's Rikachu."

"Actually, their's more to that." Pikachu said. "Wha?" Oshawott said. "Their's Rocket Chu. He's more evil than Rikachu, being honest." Pkachu said. "Wait...their's another version of Rikachu?!" Snivy asked. "Not just that. But I just figured out something." Pikachu said. "And what is that?" Buneary asked. "Remember when I slowed down when we was running away from...whatever it was?" Pikachu asked. The Pokemon nodded.

"Okay, so when Rikachu said I had two other versions of me, he meant two _bad _versions of Rikachu. Their's Rocket Chu, then theirs another one, but I can't figure it out." Pikachu said. "We have to deal with Rocket Chu, a even more phsyco dude than Rikachu, then theirs and even _meanier _Rocket chu?!" Oshawott asked. "Come on now, Pokemon's. We gotta head to the library." Applejack said.

The Pokemon followed Applejack and them and Meloetta came up to Pikachu. "So...Mittens. What did you mean by Rikachu?" Meloetta asked. Pikachu sighed and he put his right hand on the beack os his head. "What I've been told by Oshawott, whenever i get ticked, I turned into Rikachu." he said. "So why were you so angry at the train?" Meloetta asked. "I just didn't want them to hurt you, ya know? I actually like you...a lot. But when Snivy and Buneary tried to hurt you...I kind of-"

"Flipped out?" Meloetta asked. "Yeah." he said with a sigh to the word. "Hey!" Oshawott chimmed in. "I just convinced Twilight we can go check out that stone thingy!" "Alright! We can take Meloetta home without her getting hurt! You brilliant you!" Pikachu said. The Pokemon left the ponies to go find the stone. "Hey Pikachu." Oshawott said. "Yeah?" "I bet you 10 berries by the next 10 minutes, Snivy and Buneary get into a fight." Oshawott said. "15 berries if I win!" Pikachu said.

"20 because I believe Meloetta might get into the fight." Piplup came out of nowhere. "A'ight! It's a deal." Pikachu said. Once they appraoched the stone, it was locked tight, but saw four new Pokemon.

A Pancham **(Slendyfan1019)**

A Eevee

A Lucario **(Dragon Roberts)**

And a Umbreon** (XwtX)**

"Hey! What are you Pokemon's doing here?" Pikachu yelled. The four Pokemon looked at the heroes...and they got into a fighting stance. "Woah woah! What's going on?" Oshawott asked. "Although we may be confused on where we are, but I don't like your tone." Umbreon said. "What tone? All I want to know is why your here." Oshawott said. "Wait...your Pikachu!" Eevee said. "Yeah? And?" Pikachu asked confused.

"Oh my gosh! I always wanted to meet you in person!" Eevee said with a squeal. "Didn't we meet last time?" Pikachu asked. "I was busy." Eevee complained. "Can we just know why your here?" Buneary asked impatiently. "We got lost, okay? We went the wrong way in Wish Park." Pancham said. "How do you get lost in Wish Park?" Tepig asked. He earned a laugh from Lucario, but he was shut up afterwards.

"Explain how you got lost in Wish Park." Umbreon said to Pikachu. "Actually, Zekrom and Reshiram sent us here to save it or whatever." Pikachu admitted. "Yeah, Umbreon! Don't you know that Pikachu saved Pokepark twice?" Eevee said. "How do you know so much?" Pikachu asked. "It's not like I stalk you or anything." Eevee said. "That...was just creepy." Buneary whispered to both Meloetta and Snivy.

"I wish I never heard that." Oshawott said. "I'm going to pretend that never happened." Pikachu said. "It's not leaving your mind, is it?" Piplup asked. "No." Pikachu said with a sigh. "I dreamt of this moment. Where I meet you, but in my dream, you would propose to marry me." Eevee said to herself. "Wait...wha-OH CRAP!" Pikachu was tackled and Eevee was literally touching nose to nose with Pikachu.

"This may not be a dream, but it's something!" Eevee said, then giving a peck on the lips...except they didn't come off of Pikachu's. That's when all three of Meloetta, Snivy, and Bunear gave one epic punch to the side of Eevee. "Laides man." Pancham said. "Shut up." Pikachu said getting up. Eevee skid across the ground and looked unaffected from the attack. "Sorry Eevee, but Mittens is mine!" Meloetta yelled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mel, but Pikachu is mine." Buneary said. "You girls have forgotten that he kissed me first." Snivy said. "ACCIDENT!" Pikachu yelled, standing right next to the dude-gang. "But Pikachu knows that I'm the better kisser. Isn't that right Honey Buns?" Eevee asked. "I don't even wanna go there." Pikachu said. "Startin' nick names now?" Pancham asked. "I swear if you talk one more time, Pancham. I will kill you." Pikachu warned.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it, _Mittens?_" Pancham asked. That's when Pikachu changed once again. His head grown an extra hair and his collar returned. "Goin' style now?" Pancham asked. "Alright, you stupid panda! You think your so cute eh?" Rikachu asked. "I am _not _cute." Pancham warned. Rikachu smiled as he found his weak spot. "Aww, adorable cute panda sad?" Rikachu taunted.

"I am _NOT _cute!" Pancham yelled. "And what are ya gonna do about it, _children's toy?_" Rikachu asked. "Me, you, one on one, _NOW!_" Pancham yelled with spit coming out. "Bring it on Crap-Turd!" Rikachu yelled.

**Snivy Vs. Buneary Vs Meloetta Vs Eevee**

**And Rikachu Vs Pancham**

**FIGHT!**

* * *

**And once again, I stop at an Epic fight. And yes, I've made Eevee very stalker like, but hey, when you got a stalker, you got a fight. And no, This was not my idea to put Rikachu Vs Pancham, it was my brain. Still cool though, right Slendyfan1019? Plus, the Pancham vs Rikachu just felt awesome in my head, so I thought I'd give it to you now.**

**Pancham: cham? Pancham!**

**So? He may called you a children's toy, but it's no need to go harsh in the studio, right?**

**Rikachu: Rikachu...**

**Not in the studio brah. Somewhere else. So I hope your prepared for the battle soon, and sorry for the long wait, trying to get the sleep I couldn't get before, and I have earned half of my sleep back. And, thanks to , he prepared me for an awesome plotline when the Crystal Empire is saved...or what not.**

**Anyways, I will see ya-**

**Pinkie: WAIT!**

**What?**

**Pinkie: You need to do a bonus!**

**How many views?**

**Pinkie: Beyond a 1000**

**Two more?! I'm starting to think I should stop writing these things. Well, see ya later untill the next chapter!**


	17. Bonus 6

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP! Two more!**

**Rainbow: Failure!**

**Scrooge you!**

**Fluttershy: But it's not Christmas...if you don't mind.**

**UGH! Questions...**

**(2) asked: What would you do if squids took over Equestria?**

**Run...and pull out a double barrel...duh.**

**Pinkie: Throw parties for every squid!**

**Applejack: Buck 'em.**

**Excuse me?**

**Applejack: Buck 'em. Ya know, kick 'em in ta face.**

**I like where this is going.**

**Deadrammed asked: Why does Mac hate Spike in Total Cartoon Island?**

**I was under pressure, okay?! Plus, I wrote that chapter above 12:00 Pacific Time, so I was beyond tired.**

**Twilight: Why was I kicked out?**

**You didn't jump...**

**Twilight: But-**

**Pokemonfan asked: Who is more annoying to stay in a room with Pikachu? Eevee, or Pancham?**

**Pikachu: Pika...**

**Pancham: Pancham...**

**Your just one happy-go-lucky panda, are you?**

**Pancham: Cham...**

**(1) : Can you guess who I am? Ask the other ponies and Pokemon. If you win, you get a free cookie! ;)**

**A cookie?**

**Pikachu: Pika? (Muffins?)**

**Pancham: Cham? (Happy G3 horses?.)**

**Snivy: Vy? (A girl?)**

**Buneary: Eary. (A fan?)**

**Twilight: Why do we need to answer this?**

**Rarity: I agree. Who would ask who that is for a cook-**

**Pinkie: A PIECE OF CAKE?! Oh, oh! Cupcakes! A dog? A captin?! A pirate? Anything?!**

**Oshawott: Wott? (Swag?)**

**Tepig: Tepig? (Someone who doesn't have a crush on Pikachu?)**

**Okay...that's really it because right now, Umbreon, Lucario, Eevee are restraining Pancham right now From attacking Rikachu. So until the next chapter, I will see ya later. Plus...um...every 1000 views, I will make one of these. If you want your question answered, PM me. See ya next time!**


End file.
